In your dreams
by Rose Black Dragon
Summary: When Donnie tries to help Mikey to get rid of his nightmares, the plan didn't work out as he expected. Leo finds out that the dream world inside his mischevious little bro's mind differs considerably from reality .  INCLUYE VERSIÓN AL ESPAÑOL.
1. Chapter 1

**First the English version. Después está la versión en Español.**

**The ninja turtles are not mine, Nickelodeon owns the copyright.**

**There is an echo around here... isn't it?. ^o^**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::: In your dreams :::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

One afternoon the sound of metal hitting metal could be heard throughout the lair, with a steady and monotonous rhythm. Donatello was the direct cause of this noise, which was beginning to put to the test the inexhaustible patience of Leonardo.

"Donnie, please don't make so much noise, I didn't sleep well last night" - asked Leonardo yawning in such a way he nearly tore his jaws.

"Sorry brother, when I start working I concentrate so deeply I can forget the noise may become unbearable" - Donnie apologized - "why you didn't sleep well Leo?" - asked surprised the little genius.

"Last night Mikey had nightmares again, he came to sleep with me, but this time he was very upset, he took a long time to calm down, when I managed to sleep, it was almost time to get up" - explained Leo a little worried.

"This is the third consecutive night that happens, maybe I can help Mikey to sleep better, Leo" - offered Donatello.

"How?" - asked Leonardo with curiousity.

"I have a new invention" – said excited Donatello - "may cause an appropriate increase in neurotransmitters in the brain to promote deep and restful sleep. Mikey will sleep like a baby, what do you think? ".

"As always Donnie is a great idea, but, is it safe?".

"Why do you ask Leo?" - asked Donatello a little bothered.

"Don't take it the wrong way, Donnie, but when you used that ray pistol that alters personalities on me ... well, I think it wasn't a pleasant experience for you" - Leo responded with a small smile.

"That happened because I didn't bear the factor 'Raphael' in mind, besides, I clearly warned him it wasn't perfected yet" - Donnie said.

"Okay, okay, sorry brother, I didn't want you offend you, I am just worried about what might happen with Mikey" - said Leo.

"This time will be different, I have all the equations solved and all the possible scenarios well defined, any setback will be totally eliminated, so when Mikey wear the helmet I designed, there won't be any problem"- the little genius smiled proudly.

"Helmet?, I think that's a little uncomfortable when it comes to sleep", said Leo.

"I have considered it, Leo, the materials used for the construction of my new invention are comfortable, all electronic parts are separated from the surface which will be closer to the head" - Donnie said.

"Perfect, let´s go, I want to know Michelangelo's opinion."

Leonardo and Donatello went to where Michelangelo was. The prankster was stuck like a leech to the control of the video games console and staring at the TV, trying to improve the level of their characters in one of his favorite video games. He was so concentrated looking at the screen that when his brothers told him "hello", he jumped and dropped the remote console.

"What are you guys trying to do?, You will give me a heart attack one of these days" - an annoying Michelangelo said, while picking the control of the video game console up off the floor with a gesture of anguish , fearing that his inseparable plastic friend had broken.

"Maybe if you weren't glued to that little electronic enslaver all the time, you wouldn't be so surprised by a simple greeting Mikey" - Donnie said slightly peeved. Leonardo looked at his genius brother in a fun way. The same thought had been always in the leader's mind when he was trying to convince Donnie not stay awake a long time, when he was in his lab.

Mikey Immediately recognized the thoughts that were born in the mind of his older brother, Mikey smiled fun and gave voice to the ideas in Leonardo's mind replying: "Look who is talking!, you are the one who is more occupied with electronic gadgets than I do. You even design them!."

Donatello pulled a face, but he realized his two brothers looked at him smiling, he smiled too and said, "You're right, but we have not come here to argue that with you little bro."

"What happens?, I don't think you have come to see how handsome I woke up today, right?" - Michelangelo commented fun, but seeing the faces of his brothers he realized they had something to communicate him.

"What would you say if I offer you the solution to your sleep problem Mikey? A safe and easy way to get rid of your nightmares" - said the little genius with a wink to his mischievous little brother.

Mikey smiled cleverly when he heard Donnie's proposition and said, "Who do you think you're fooling genius?. I am the king of pranks, I can recognize them a mile away. If you want to play me a joke, you are on the wrong track. "

"It is not a joke Mikey, Donatello is telling you the truth" - Leo assured him.

"Really?, That'd be great Leo, thus I wouldn't be bothering you so much" - said the youngest turtle with a sad smile.

"You never bother me Mikey, But thus you will get all your sleep hours you need for each day, we always require all the energy possible to train and fight at our maximum capacity" - said the eldest.

"You're right, the day after a night of nightmares is always harder for me to get up and I feel terribly lazy, I can't heed master Splinter's morning lesson" - Mikey said gathering his thoughts.

"Well, it's really quite simple Mikey" - Donnie began to explain - "You know the brain can secrete substances which inhibit or promote certain aspects of our perception of the world and the results are obvious on a psychosomatic form, as example I can cite a number of functions ... ¿Mikey? ".

At the beginning of Donatello's explanation, Leonardo paid attention to fully understand what the intellectual was trying to convey, but ... Mikey ... on the other hand ... "switched himself off" after he heard the words "you know" and he was pretending he was listening, nodding from time to time. When Donnie realized Mikey was pretending, he turned annoyed toward his older brother who also realized what Mikey was doing.

"Michelangelo!" - Leonardo exclaimed in leader's mode rising his voice - "Are you listening to your brother or are you just pretending?.He is worried about you and you just ignore him!".

"Sorry Leo, but when Donnie begins to explain with fancy words he can be as boring as you when you are lecturing us. Why he doesn't explain it simply, with words I can understand? "- said Mikey trying to justify himself .

"Okay, I will try to be specific about it, Mikey" - Donatello said with a sigh - "you will use a helmet. It will help your brain to produce substances that will make you sleep better."

"Helmet?, I think that's a little uncomfortable when it comes to sleep", said Mikey making faces at his genius bro.

Donatello turned his face back to Leo and told him: "I think I heard that before," Leonardo only shrugged.

"Don't worry Mikey the helmet is comfortable" - Donnie said.

"So, I think we have a deal Donnie" - the mischievous smiled - "When do we start?".

"Tonight, I have everything ready" - the little genius responded enthusiastically.

"Do I have to do something to prepare myself?" - asked Mikey.

"Just be eager to have the best dreams of your life, little bro."

At that time, the huge door of the lair opened to make way for a mountain of paper bags that appeared they were alived, but they were actually carried by the fourth missing brother.

"Fearless, I'm home!" - Immediately they heard the powerful voice of Raphael - "help me with the bags!".

Leo was approaching to his hothead brother before Raph started talking, Leo helped Raph to storage the food.

"Hey Raph, did you have a good day shopping with Casey?" - asked the eldest.

"That idiot, because of him I had to pay a jar of jam he broke when he was talking about his adventures when he was younger" - said an annoying Rafael.

"Guess what I am going to do tonight Raph" - Mikey asked to his older bro.

"I don't know. Will you give me a foot massage before saying I'm a great turtle?" - asked the hothead smiling at him smugly.

"NOT EVEN FOR ALL THE PIZZA OF ITALY HOTHEAD!" - Mikey replied annoyed.

"Don't get mad knucklehead, it was only a joke. Tell me, what are you gonna do? ".

"I will go to sleep using Donnie's latest invention, a helmet that will help me have the best dreams of my life" - said proudly the prankster.

"Helmet?, I think that's a little uncomfortable when it comes to sleep" - said Rafael, frowning.

Leonardo, Michelangelo and Donatello laughed so heartily that even Raphael was a little confused with this show of sudden joy. After explaining to Raphael the reason about the laughs, he told Donatello: "I hope this works, brainiac."

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Cuando Donatelo trató de ayudar a Mikey a desacerse de sus pesadillas... el plan no resultó como esperaba. Leonardo descubre que el mundo de los sueños dentro de la mente de su hermano menor difiere considerablente de la realidad. <strong>

**Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen son de Nikelodeon.**

**Hay eco por aquí… ¿verdad?**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::: En tus sueños :::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una tarde el sonido de metal chocando con metal se podía escuchar por toda la guarida, con un ritmo constante y monótono. Donatelo era el causante directo de este escándalo, el cual, comenzaba a poner a prueba la paciencia inagotable de Leonardo.

"Donnie, por favor, ¿podrías hacer menos ruido?, anoche no dormí bien" – pidió Leonardo dando un gran bostezo con el cual casi se desgarraba las mandíbulas.

"Perdona hermano siempre que empiezo a trabajar me concentro tan profundamente, que puedo olvidar que el ruido puede volverse insoportable" – se disculpó Donnie – "¿por qué no has dormido bien Leo?" –preguntó extrañado el pequeño genio.

"Anoche Mikey tuvo pesadillas otra vez y volvió a dormir conmigo, pero en esta ocasión estaba muy alterado, tardó mucho en calmarse; cuando logré que durmiera era casi hora de levantarnos" – explicó Leo un poco preocupado.

"Es la tercera noche consecutiva que sucede, tal vez pueda ayudar a que Mikey duerma mejor Leo" – ofreció Donatelo.

"¿Cómo?" – preguntó Leonardo con curiosidad.

"Tengo un invento nuevo" – comentó Donatelo muy entusiasmado - "puede provocar el aumento de los neurotransmisores adecuados en el cerebro para fomentar un sueño profundo y reparador. De esa forma Mikey dormirá como si fuera un bebé, ¿qué te parece?".

"Como siempre es una gran idea Donnie, pero, ¿será segura?".

"¿Por qué lo preguntas Leo?" – preguntó Donatelo un poco incomodado por la duda de su hermano.

"No lo tomes a mal Donnie pero cuando usaron ese rayo que altera las personalidades en mí… bueno, creo que no fue una experiencia muy grata para ustedes" – respondió Leo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Eso sucedió por que no tuve en cuenta el factor 'Rafael', además, yo le advertí claramente que aún no estaba perfeccionado" – aclaró Donnie.

"Bien, bien, perdona hermanito no quería que te sintieras ofendido, solamente estoy preocupado con lo que pueda suceder con Mikey" – explicó Leo.

"En esta ocasión será diferente, tengo todas las ecuaciones resueltas y todos los posibles escenarios bien definidos, cualquier contratiempo que se presente será totalmente eliminado. Así que cuando Mikey use el casco que diseñé no habrá ningún problema hermano" – sonrió orgulloso el pequeño genio.

"¿Casco?, eso se oye un poco incómodo cuando se trata de dormir" –opinó Leo.

"Eso también lo tengo contemplado Leo, los materiales usados para la construcción de mi nueva invención son cómodos, todas las partes electrónicas están separadas de la superficie que estará más cerca de la cabeza" – explicó Donnie.

"Perfecto, vamos con Miguel Ángel para proponerle el proyecto, quiero saber su opinión".

Leonardo y Donatelo se dirigieron a donde estaba Miguel Ángel. El travieso estaba pegado como una sanguijuela al control de la consola de juegos de video y con la vista fija en el televisor, tratando de mejorar el nivel de sus personajes en uno de sus juegos de video preferidos. Estaba tan concentrado viendo la pantalla que cuando sus hermanos le dijeron "hola", pegó un brinco y soltó el mando de la consola.

"¡¿Qué están tratando de hacer chicos!, ¡me va a dar un ataque cardiaco uno de estos días!" – expresó un molesto Miguel Ángel, mientras que recogía con un gesto de angustia el control del piso, temiendo que su inseparable amigo de plástico se hubiese roto.

"Tal vez si de vez en cuando te separaras por un minuto de ese pequeño esclavizador electrónico no te sobresaltarías por un simple saludo Mikey" - dijo Donnie un poco molesto, mientras que Leonardo se sonreía divertido, el mismo pensamiento había pasado miles de veces por la mente del líder mientras trataba que Donatelo no se desvelara demasiado.

Reconociendo de inmediato los pensamientos que nacían en la mente de su hermano mayor, Mikey se sonrió divertido y dio voz a las ideas de Leonardo contestando: "Mira quien lo dice, si eres tú el que se ve más ocupado con aparatitos electrónicos que yo. Tú hasta los diseñas Einstein".

Donatelo torció el gesto, pero se dio cuenta que sus dos hermanos lo miraban risueños, se sonrió también y dijo: "Tienen razón, pero no hemos venido a verte para discutir eso hermanito".

"¿Qué sucede?, no creo que hayan venido a ver lo guapo que amanecí el día de hoy, ¿verdad?" – comentó divertido Miguel Ángel viendo en los rostros de sus hermanos el propósito de comunicarle algo.

"¿Qué dirías si te ofrezco la solución a tu problema de sueño Mikey?, una forma fácil y segura de deshacerte de tus pesadillas" – preguntó con un guiño el pequeño genio a su travieso hermanito.

Mikey se sonrió de forma astuta ante la proposición de Donnie y dijo: "¿A quien crees que engañas genio?. Yo soy el rey de las travesuras, puedo reconocerlas a dos kilómetros de distancia. Si lo que quieres es jugarme una broma vas por muy mal camino".

"No es una broma Mikey, Donatelo te está diciendo la verdad" – aseguró Leo.

"¿En serio?, eso sería genial Leo, de esa forma ya no te estaría molestando tanto" – respondió el travieso con otra sonrisa triste.

"Tú nunca me molestas Mikey, es sólo que de esa forma tendrás todas y cada una de las horas de sueño que necesitas para cada día, siempre requerimos de toda la energía posible para entrenar y pelear a nuestra máxima capacidad" – explicó el mayor.

"Tienes razón, siempre al día siguiente después de una noche de pesadillas me cuesta más trabajo levantarme y me da más pereza poner atención a la lección que nos da el maestro Splinter" – dijo Mikey juntando todos sus pensamientos.

"Bien, en verdad es muy simple Mikey" – comenzó Donnie a explicar – "Tú sabes que el cerebro puede secretar substancias que inhiben o fomentan ciertos aspectos de nuestra percepción del mundo y los resultados saltan a la vista de forma psicosomática, como ejemplo se pueden citar varias de las funciones que…. ¿Mikey?".

Al comenzar Donatelo su explicación, Leonardo le prestó atención para poder entender por completo lo que el intelectual trataba de comunicar, pero… Mikey… por otra parte… se había "desconectado" en su totalidad después de las palabras: "tú sabes" y sólo estaba aparentando que escuchaba, asintiendo de vez en cuando. En cuanto Donnie se dio cuenta, se volteó molesto en dirección de su hermano mayor quien también se percató de lo que estaba haciendo Mikey.

"¡Miguel Ángel!" – exclamó Leonardo con voz de mando –"¿estás escuchando a tu hermano o solamente estás fingiendo?. ¡El está preocupado por ti y tú solamente lo ignoras!".

"Perdón Leo, pero cuando Donnie comienza a dar sus explicaciones con palabras domingueras puede llegar a ser tan aburrido como tú cuando nos sermoneas. ¿Por qué no puede decirlo con palabras que yo pueda entender?" – contestó Mikey tratando de justificarse.

"Esta bien Mikey trataré de concretarlo" – dijo Donatelo dando un suspiro - "el casco que te pondrás hará que tu cerebro produzca substancias que te harán dormir mejor".

"¿Casco?, eso se oye un poco incómodo cuando se trata de dormir – dijo Mikey haciendo un gesto de desaprobación.

Donatelo se volvió de nuevo hacia Leo con cara de "creo que he escuchado eso antes", Leonardo solo se encogió de hombros.

"No te preocupes Mikey el casco es cómodo" – aseguró Donnie.

"Entonces creo que tenemos un trato Donnie" – se sonrió el travieso – "¿cuándo empezamos?".

"Esta misma noche, ya tengo todo preparado" – respondió entusiasmado el pequeño genio.

"¿Tengo que hacer algo en particular para prepararme?" – preguntó Mikey.

"Solamente tener muchas ganas de tener los mejores sueños de tu vida hermanito".

En ese momento se escuchó como la enorme puerta de la guarida se abría para dar paso a una montaña de bolsas de papel que parecían tener vida propia, pero que en realidad eran cargadas por el cuarto hermano faltante.

"¡Intrépido, ya llegué!" – se escuchó de inmediato la potente voz de Rafael – "¡ayúdame con las provisiones!"

Antes de que Rafa comenzará a hablar, Leonardo ya empezaba a acercarse a su temperamental hermano para ayudarle con las compras para la despensa y el refrigerador.

"Bienvenido hermano, ¿cómo te fue de compras con Casey?" – preguntó el mayor.

"Ese idiota, por su culpa tuve que pagar un frasco de mermelada que se rompió cuando me estaba platicando sus aventuras cuando era más joven" – contestó Rafael algo molesto.

"Adivina que voy a hacer esta noche Rafa" – dijo Mikey mientras ayudaba también a guardar toda la comida.

"No sé, ¿vas a darme un masaje de pies antes de decirme que soy grandioso?" – preguntó el gruñón sonriéndose con mofa.

"¡NI POR TODA LA PIZZA DE ITALIA GRUÑÓN!" – contestó molesto Mikey.

"No te enojes cabeza hueca, sólo era una broma. Dime, ¿qué vas a hacer?".

"Voy a dormir usando el último invento de Donnie, un casco que me ayudará a tener los mejores sueños de mi vida" – contestó el travieso muy orgulloso.

"¿Casco?, eso se oye un poco incómodo cuando se trata de dormir" – dijo Rafael frunciendo el ceño.

Leonardo, Miguel Ángel y Donatelo se rieron de tan buena gana que hasta Rafael se quedó un poco confundido con esta muestra de alegría repentina. Después de explicarle a Rafa el porqué de las risas le dijo a Donatelo: "Ojalá funcione cerebrito".

**Continuará….**


	2. Chapter 2

**First the English version. ****Después está la version en Español.**

As promised, that night Donatello installed everything he needed to monitor Mikey's brain waves, checking at the same time the correct operation of his invention. Leonardo and Raphael helped him, led by the intellectual; everything was ready in half an hour. Mikey's bedroom looked like a copy of Donatello's lab, but in miniature.

"When was the last time you swept your bedroom Michelangelo?" - Leonardo asked looking at his little bro out of the corner of his eye.

"Fearless is right, this whole room is a mess, shell for brains" - Raphael said, placing a pile of comic books next to the other ones.

"What?, yes ... thanks ... but I didn't do it ... "Mikey stammered trying unsuccessfully to change the subject.

"Don't play dumb Mikey!" - said Raphael with an annoyed voice - "I think it was easier to install al the brainiac's equipment than tidy up your bedroom, knucklehead".

"Please, don't scold me anymore, after all, you already finished, aren't you?".

"Michelangelo, if Donatello's idea is a success and you sleep well, tomorrow I want you to straighten up your bedroom" - Leonardo asked.

"Okay Leo."

"Can we start now, Donnie?" - asked Mikey.

"Yes little bro, get into bed as usual" - Donnie asked. Michelangelo got into his bed and Donatello placed the helmet on Mikey's head. It was like a cyclist helmet, but made with a soft material, it had a small strip like a belt, which was fastened under Mikey's chin to prevent his head to be separated from the helmet, if he changed position while he was sleeping. Outside the structure, the invention had a lot of wires attached, which were directed to a computer unit similar to electroencephalography devices in the hospitals.

With the helmet on Mikey wouldn't need to use his pillow, Raphael took it away and Leonardo wrapped his mischievous little bro with the blanket. On the computer screen they could see the bioelectrical waves of Mikey's brain activity.

"What are those lines brainiac?" - asked Raphael.

"These are lines that tell the brain activity of Mikey" - Donnie said.

"Brain activity" - slowly and sarcastically repeated Raphael - "who would have thought it?, Mikey has activity in that thing we laughably call his brain".

"You're sooooo funny Raph" - said the prankster with feigned laugh - "Fortunately, you are not the one wearing this helmet, hothead. If you were, we only could see flat lines ... at least I have a brain" - ended Mikey sticking his tongue out at Raph.

"Great, everything is perfect. Close your eyes little bro"- Donnie asked -"My invention will soon begin to work, when it detects the first stage of sleep".

"Don't worry Mikey, we'll all be here until you fall asleep" - said Leo to his brother seeing a vague look of restlessness on Mikey's face.

"Okay. Thanks guys. Goodnight "- Mikey said with a smile and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight" - his three brothers answered.

Almost immediately Michelangelo fell asleep, sometimes it's a blessing to be a heavy sleeper, thus Morpheus never miss an appointment, but sometimes he makes it harder to go on ... that's another story.

Twenty minutes later, Mikey was sound asleep; his chest was rising and falling rhythmically, peacefully. His face was covered with a look of serenity, he was almost smiling.

Donatello had a quick look to the equipment and the screen and told his brothers with a big smile: "It's a success; the levels of neurotransmitters in Mikey's brain are optimal. The brain waves indicate he is in the phase of deep sleep. He will sleep like never before in his life".

Donatello's explanation gave a sensation of relief to Leonardo and Raphael.

"Let's go to sleep guys, tomorrow I will come immediately to see Mikey" - said Donatello.

All left the room and they went to their own rooms.

Next morning appeared calm and peaceful. When Donatello woke up he went straight to Michelangelo's room. The prankster's body position hadn't changed throughout the night, as Donnie predicted. He immediately approached to his sleeping brother, having a look at the screen and the entire record of the night and smiled. The machine had not recorded any setbacks of any kind, on the contrary, it seemed to had signaled a slightly increase of neurotransmitters higher than expected in the brain of the youngest.

Donatello turned off the machine and took the helmet off of his brother's head; he went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Soon Leonardo and Raphael appeared for breakfast. Sitting alongside Donatello, Leonardo asked: "Donnie, did Mikey sleep well?".

"He is fine, Leo. At any time he will be here and will tell you personally. When I woke up, I immediately removed the helmet, his brain will have the normal levels of neurotransmitters and he will wake up by himself."

"That's good, because I wonder what Mikey will tell us" - the leader said.

The three brothers were having breakfast, awaiting the pleasant appearance of Mikey in the kitchen. The prankster used to make a great entrance when he managed to sleep well.

The minutes passed and they turned into an hour. At the end of breakfast they were washing the dishes. Leonardo turned to see at his two brothers, wondering if they had the same concern on their faces that he had on his.

All the faces of the three brothers looked worried, immediately and without uttering a single word Leonardo walked quickly to Mikey's bedroom. Donnie and Raph followed Leo; quickly they entered almost at the same time into the room. Mikey was in the same position in which Donatello had left him.

Donnie immediately sat down next to the prankster and checked his vital signs ... nothing to worry about, all in order. Donatello told this to Leo and Raph. Leonardo approached to his baby brother and shook him a bit saying softly, "Mikey, wake up little bro."

No response. Leonardo shook him a little harder, but Michelangelo remained asleep, Leonardo's efforts to wake up Mikey were futile. Raphael began to lose patience seeing Leo trying in vain to awaken the youngest.

"What's wrong?" - Raphael cried - "Why he doesn't wake up! - Rafael grabbed Mikey's shoulders and shook him roughly, but Michelangelo didn't wake up.

"Raphael, don't shake him like that, you could hurt him!" - Leo said while he removed Raphael's hands from Mikey's body.

"Do you want Mikey not to wake up?" - Raphael protested.

"Of course not Raph, stop talking nonsense!"

"Guys, guys, please don't fight, I need to look through the entire record in the computer to know what happens with Mikey" - asked Donatello.

"Sorry bro" - both turtles responded in unison.

Donatello started a thorough review of all the performance of the invention, all data the computer had recorded during the night. The examination lasted about thirty minutes, during the examination Michelangelo didn't give any sign of being conscious.

The concern and desperation showed in detail on the faces of Leonardo and Raphael, respectively. Donnie's intelligence worked like Einstein's.

"I have a theory of what may be happening to our brother, guys" - Donnie said as he prepared to explain his theory to his brothers.

"What happened was that this piece of junk didn't work, brainiac!" - Raphael exploded.

"On the contrary" - said the little genius - "It worked too well, the success exceeded my expectations."

"What does that mean Donatello?" - Leonardo asked anxiously.

"It means that subconsciously Michelangelo has decided to stay and live in his dreams. The dreams he had during the night were so pleasant... his psyche chose them in preference to the reality" - Donnie said sadly - "He will be in a coma-like state the rest of his life".

"But ... You told me you had a solution for any problem that could come up, Donnie" - Leonardo managed to say despite the shock he had suffered with the news.

"Yeah ... I know ... but" - Donatello couldn't find a way to say it without hurting his brothers even more - "all the solutions were designed to fix mechanical failures, electronic failures, chemical ... I never considered the thoughts of Mikey" - Donatello explained lowering his head in shame, under the angry gaze of Raphael.

"It doesn't matter Donnie, it's not your fault, you had the best intentions for the welfare of our brother" - said Leonardo comforting the little genius, at the same time he gave a request look at Raph.

"Fearless is right" - sighed the hothead - "It's not your fault Donnie" - said Raphael approaching to Donatello, placing a hand on the genius shoulder in a comforting way.

"Okay" - Leonardo said - "Now we must think how we will get Mikey out of this predicament".

**To be continued ...**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tal y como lo prometió, esa misma noche Donatelo instaló todo lo necesario para monitorear las ondas cerebrales de Mikey mientras durmiera, checando al mismo tiempo el perfecto funcionamiento de su invento. Leonardo y Rafael lo ayudaron, dirigidos por el intelectual, todo quedó listo en menos de media hora. La habitación de Mikey quedó como una copia al carbón del laboratorio de Donatelo, pero en miniatura.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pasaste la escoba en esta habitación Miguel Ángel?" – preguntó Leonardo viendo de reojo a su hermanito.

"El intrépido tiene razón, toda esta habitación es un desastre, cabeza hueca" – dijo Rafael poniendo una pila de historietas cerca de sus compañeras.

"¿Qué?, Ah sí…. Gracias… pero yo no fui…" –balbuceó Mikey tratando inútilmente de desviar la conversación.

"¡No finjas demencia Mikey!" – dijo con voz molesta Rafael – "creo que tardamos más en poner un poco de orden en esta habitación que en instalar todos los aparatos del cerebrito".

"Ya no me regañen, al fin y al cabo ya terminaron, ¿o no?".

"Miguel Ángel, si la idea de Donatelo es un éxito y duermes muy bien, quiero que mañana hagas todo el aseo de tu habitación" – pidió Leonardo.

"De acuerdo Leo".

"¿Ya podemos empezar Donnie?" – preguntó Mikey.

"Claro hermanito, acuéstate como siempre" – pidió Donnie.

Miguel Ángel se metió en su cama y Donatelo le colocó el casco, era parecido a un caso de ciclista pero fabricado con un material parecido al hule espuma, tenía una pequeña tira que se sujetaba como un cinturón por debajo de la barbilla de Mikey, para prevenir que se separara de su cabeza por si cambiaba de posición mientras dormía. Por fuera de la estructura, el invento tenía muchos cables conectados, los cuales se dirigían a una unidad de computadora parecida a los aparatos de electroencefalografía de los hospitales.

Como Mikey con el casco puesto, no iba a necesitar su almohada, Rafael se la retiró y Leonardo arropó a su travieso hermanito. En la pantalla de la computadora se podían observar las ondas de la actividad bioeléctrica cerebral de Mikey.

"¿Qué son todas esas líneas cerebrito?" – preguntó Rafael.

"Son líneas que indican la actividad cerebral de Mikey" – contestó Donnie.

"Actividad cerebral" – repitió despacio y con sarcasmo Rafael– "vaya quien lo dijera, Mikey tiene actividad en eso que ridículamente llamamos su cerebro"

"Qué gracioso eres Rafa" – expresó con risa fingida el travieso - "que bueno que no eres tú el que tiene puesto el casco gruñón, si no, lo único que veríamos serían línea planas… al menos yo sí tengo un cerebro" – finalizó Mikey mostrándole la lengua a Rafa.

"Genial, todo es perfecto. Cierra tus ojos hermanito" – pidió Donnie – "dentro de poco comenzará mi invención a trabajar, en cuanto detecte la primera fase del sueño".

"No te preocupes Mikey, todos estaremos aquí hasta que te duermas" – dijo Leo viendo en su hermanito un gesto de inquietud.

"Bien. Gracias chicos. Buenas noches" – dijo Mikey con una sonrisa y cerró sus ojos.

"Buenas noches" – respondieron sus tres hermanos.

Casi de inmediato Miguel Ángel se durmió, a veces es una bendición tener el sueño en un nivel tan insolente como el apetito, de esa forma Morfeo jamás falta a una cita, que se ponga difícil después… bueno… eso es otra historia.

Veinte minutos más tarde Mikey estaba profundamente dormido, su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente, con tranquilidad y su rostro estaba cubierto por un gesto de serenidad; casi parecía que estaba sonriendo.

Dando el último vistazo a todo el equipo y a la pantalla Donatelo les dijo a sus hermanos con una gran sonrisa: "Es todo un éxito, los niveles de neurotransmisores en el cerebro de Mikey son óptimos y sus ondas cerebrales indican que está en la fase de sueño profundo. Dormirá como nunca en su vida".

Toda la explicación les dio a Leonardo y a Rafael una sensación de alivio.

"Vámonos a dormir chicos, mañana vendré de inmediato a ver a Mikey" – aseguró Donatelo.

Todos salieron de la habitación de Miguel Ángel y se dirigieron a sus propias habitaciones.

La mañana siguiente se presentó tranquila y apacible. Cuando Donatelo despertó se dirigió de inmediato a la habitación de Miguel Ángel. El travieso no había cambiado de posición en toda la noche, como lo había previsto Donnie. De inmediato se acercó a su hermanito, dio un vistazo a la pantalla y a todo el registro de la noche y se sonrió. La máquina no había registrado ningún contratiempo de ninguna clase, al contrario, parecía que se había señalado un incremento un poco más elevado de lo esperado de los neurotransmisores en el cerebro del travieso.

Donatelo desconectó la máquina y le retiró el casco a su hermanito, después salió rumbo a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

No tardaron mucho en aparecer Leonardo y Rafael para desayunar. Sentándose junto a Donatelo Leonardo preguntó: "¿Cómo amaneció Miguel Ángel, hermano?".

"Bien Leo, en cualquier momento aparecerá y te lo dirá por sí mismo, cuando desperté le quité de inmediato el casco, su cerebro volverá a tener los niveles normales de neurotransmisores y despertará por sí solo".

"Que bueno, ya quiero saber que es lo que nos contará Mikey" – dijo con curiosidad el líder.

Todos desayunaron tranquilamente, esperando la grata aparición de Mikey en la cocina con todo el entusiasmo con que solía despertar cuando lograba por sí mismo una buena noche de sueño.

Pasaron los minutos y se convirtieron en una hora, al finalizar de desayunar y de lavar la loza Leonardo se volvió a ver a sus dos hermanos preguntándose si en sus rostros estaba la misma preocupación que adornaba el suyo.

En el rostro de todos se reflejaba la preocupación, de inmediato y sin pronunciar una sola palabra Leonardo se encaminó con rapidez a la habitación de Miguel Ángel. Todos siguieron a Leo entrando casi al mismo tiempo en la habitación. Encontraron a Mikey en la misma posición en que lo había dejado Donatelo.

De inmediato Donnie se sentó al lado del travieso y revisó sus signos vitales… nada de qué preocuparse, todo en orden; Donatelo se los hizo saber de inmediato. Leonardo se acercó a Mikey y lo sacudió un poco diciéndole suavemente: "Mikey, despierta hermanito".

Sin respuesta. Leonardo lo sacudió un poco más fuertemente, pero Miguel Ángel seguía dormido, nada de lo que hizo el líder para despertarlo funcionó. Rafael empezaba a perder la paciencia al ver a Leo tratando inútilmente de despertar al travieso.

"¿¡Qué le pasa!" – gritó Rafael – "¿¡Por qué no despierta! – Rafael sujetó los hombros de Mikey y le dio una sacudida tan brusca que hubiese incomodado a un muerto, pero Miguel Ángel continuó dormido.

"¡Rafael, no lo zarandees de esa forma, podrías lastimarlo!" – exclamó Leo al mismo tiempo que retiraba las manos de Rafa del cuerpo de Mikey.

"¡¿Acaso quieres que nuestro hermanito no despierte?" – protestó Rafael.

"¡Por supuesto que no!, ¡no digas tonterías Rafa!"

"Chicos, chicos, por favor no peleen, necesito revisar todo el registro en la computadora para saber que es lo que sucede con Mikey" – pidió Donatelo.

"Perdona hermano" – respondieron al unísono ambas tortugas.

Donatelo comenzó una minuciosa revisión de todo el desempeño del invento todo lo que la computadora había registrado durante la noche. Toda el examen del registro duró unos treinta minutos, durante los cuales Miguel Ángel no dio señas de estar consciente.

La preocupación y la desesperación se mostraban con lujo de detalles en los semblantes de Leonardo y Rafael respectivamente. La inteligencia de Donnie trabajó a toda su capacidad, como si fuera la del difunto Pitágoras.

"Tengo una teoría de lo que puede estar sucediendo a nuestro hermanito, chicos" – expuso Donnie mientras se disponía a explicarles a sus hermanos.

"¡Lo que sucedió fue que este cachivache no funcionó, cerebrito!" – explotó Rafael.

"Al contrario" – señaló el pequeño genio – "Funcionó demasiado bien, el éxito rebasó mis expectativas".

"¿Eso que significa Donatelo?" – preguntó con ansia Leonardo.

"Significa que inconscientemente Miguel Ángel ha decidido quedarse a vivir dentro de sus sueños, los sueños que tuvo durante la noche fueron tan placenteros que su psique optó por preferirlos a la realidad " – explicó tristemente Donnie – "estará en un estado parecido al coma por lo que reste de su vida".

"Pero… me mencionaste que tenías una solución para cualquier inconveniente que se presentara Donnie" – atinó a decir Leonardo a pesar de la conmoción que había sufrido con la noticia.

"Si… lo sé… pero" – Donatelo no encontraba la forma de decirlo sin lastimar aún más a sus hermanos – "todas las soluciones estaban destinadas a fallas mecánicas, electrónicas… químicas… nunca tuve en cuenta los pensamientos de Mikey" – finalizó Donatelo bajando su cabeza avergonzado, bajo las miradas iracundas de Rafael.

"No importa Donnie, tú no tienes la culpa, tenías las mejores intenciones para el bienestar de nuestro hermanito" – dijo Leonardo consolando al pequeño genio, al mismo tiempo que dirigía una mirada de ruego a Rafael.

"El intrépido tiene razón" – dijo suspirando el gruñón – "no es tu culpa Donnie" – terminó Rafael acercándose a Donatelo colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Donnie de forma consoladora.

"Bien" – dijo Leonardo reflexionando– "ahora hay que pensar cómo vamos a sacar a Mikey de esto".

**Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

**First the English version. ****Después está la version en Español.**

Michelangelo was sleeping so peacefully it was exasperating. His three brothers were looking at him with mixed feelings. Donatello reviewed again all records for the hundredth time, he managed to connect his ideas, options and reasoning ... moments later, he offered a solution.

"Maybe we can get Mikey out of the dream world if one of us comes into his mind, looks for him and convinces him that he is in an imaginary world" - Donatello suggested.

"How can we enter his mind brainiac? Do you have another one of those helmets?" - Raphael asked.

"Yes, is the prototype, although it may happen the same thing again" - Donatello said worried.

Suddenly they heard the voice of Leonardo asking, "Donnie ... do you think I can enter Mikey's mind without your invention? ... You know ... meditating."

"It is a great idea Leo! And it will be easy to do, because you are the one who does it better of us all!" - Donnie said.

"You should try it by yourself, Fearless" – Raphael said with a genuine concern face – "I am not good doing that."

"Don't worry Raph, I'll bring Mikey back" - Leonardo said leaving Michelangelo's bedroom and making his way to his own bedroom. He needed the right environment, peace and tranquility. That way he could find quickly and smoothly Mikey's presence, and enter into his baby brother's mind.

"Raphael, don't worry, we can see from here what happens inside Mikey's mind" - Donatello said to his big brother while he was changing the position of some cables on the helmet, disconnecting other and putting up a different program on his computer. In a flash, Donatello's invention became a device capable of converting into visible images all the dreams of the prankster on the screen of the computer, sound included.

"How can you do all those changes so quickly, Donnie?" - The red clad ninja asked in amazement.

"It's easy when you have all the equations solved and you know perfectly all the functions of each parts of the object, Raph" - Donnie replied naturally. The purple clad ninja put on the helmet again on Mikey's head.

On the computer screen they could look inside Mikey's mind, different scenarios, all known sites and some of which they had never seen. The images of those places changed constantly, as if Mikey was flipping channels on a TV without settling on one in particular.

While Donatello and Raphael were looking at the computer screen the images registered by the helmet, Leonardo had already started his meditation, he had turned off the lights in his room, he lighted two pairs of candles, then he sat in the correct position.

Moments later, thanks to the hard training, Leonardo was able to find immediately the presence of his baby brother. He directed his conscience towards that direction. Suddenly Leonardo began to observe how his surroundings began to change shape and color, as if he was surrounded by images such as those that can be seen in a kaleidoscope.

Soon after, the chaotic images took a definitive shape: the lair. Leonardo was just at home... in the mind of the prankster. At the same time that Leo saw himself at the scene, in Mikey's bedroom, Donnie and Raph watched as their big brother appeared on the computer screen.

"He did it! Leo, did it!" - Donnie exclaimed happily, while Raph felt his concern faded a bit from his mind.

"Yeah, I hope Fearless won't have difficulties in finding Mikey and get him out "- Raphael thought to himself.

Leonardo began to search for Mikey in the "lair", starting to look first in Michelangelo's room, then he went to the couch near the TV, Mikey wasn't there either ... finally he found him in the kitchen.

Michelangelo was sitting at the table eating with great appetite the content of a big bag of salty potato chips. The whole table was teeming with junk food, bags of chips, sweets and candies, sodas, pastries, all food that seems was created to be the ruin of those who are lovers of sweet foods.

"Hi, big brother!" - Mikey said cheerfully.

"Mikey..." - Leo said to his brother at the same time he felt his concern was fading - "What are you doing?"

"I am eating breakfast" -The prankster said.

"Breakfast?" - Leonardo asked frowning before the whole mountain of junk food which consisted almost entirely of salt, sugar; fats and other elements that we all know are not good for health.

"Yeah ... Why do you ask Leo?" - Michelangelo asked, surprised.

"Maybe I'm asking you because all that you call 'breakfast' doesn't nourish you, not even by mistake, little bro" - Leonardo replied pointing the junk food, whose only objective is to ruin the teeth and waistline.

"What are you talking about Leo? As you well know this is the best breakfast in the whole world" - Mikey said with a tone of voice that anyone could tell he was getting annoyed.

Raphael and Donatello didn't know what to think about this scene.

"Michelangelo, you know perfectly that all these sweets don't deserve the name of 'food', just seeing all this junk food... I think I'm turning into a diabetic" - the leader argued.

"Leo ... you're the one who eats sweets. The tea, rice, fish, fruits and vegetables you eat are food which really is bad for health "- Mikey refuted, after listening to the last sentence of Leo.

Leonardo didn't add a single word; he realized that in the world of dreams into the mind of his mischievous little brother, the broccoli was the food which had all the calories, not the French fries. Now the challenge was to make him understand that his thoughts didn't agree one iota with reality.

"Mikey ..." - Leo began to talk - "I know that you love all these sweets, in fact, I also eat them, BUT ONCE IN A WHILE. If we only eat that kind of food, we would be fat Mikey."

"Fat?" - Mikey asked- "You're wrong brother, look at me."

After uttering these words Michelangelo stood, Leonardo was surprised to see the body of his baby brother, his muscles were more defined than Raphael's and was a little taller than him. Leonardo hadn't seen all these details because the mountain of junk food prevented to see Mikey's body.

"I think this is going to be harder than I thought" - Leo said to himself.

Raphael and Donatello were also very surprised; Mikey looked like a very committed bodybuilder, those who never miss a single session.

"WHAT THE HELL!" - Raphael exclaimed - "The knucklehead has more muscles than all of us together, brainiac. That can only happen in his dreams."

"Indeed, Raph. You have a lot of talent for pointing out the obvious "- the little genius said half jokingly, half seriously.

Leonardo had to prove to his brother he was in his dreams, so he decided to take some more drastic steps.

"Mikey if your body has that appearance is because you are inside your mind, in the dream world" - the leader said - "in the real world ... you're not chubby ... you are athletic ... but you don't look like that."

"Are you telling me that my appearance is a lie? This body is not mine?" - Mikey asked Leo in disbelief - "I think you're kidding brother" - the prankster concluded crossing his arms.

"Okay Mikey, I'm going to prove to you that I'm right" - Leonardo said unsheathing one of his katanas and directing the tip of the blade towards his heart - "this will be enough to convince you."

"What are you doing Leo?" - Mikey asked getting a little nervous - "I hope you're not going to commit some folly."

"I'm going to go through my body with my sword, little bro, to persuade you, that you really are in a world that is not real" - Leonardo said while he was resting the hilt of the katana against the wall, holding the blade with his hands.

"Leo ... you're kidding, ri ...?"

Before Mikey could finish his question, Leonardo leant the full weight of his body against the blade of the katana; the sword blade went through his chest. All his brothers shouted at the same time, Michelangelo approached his older brother to help him, but realized that Leo easily took the blade out of his body.

Michelangelo touched the chest of his big brother with shaky hands, and to his surprise Leo was unharmed and he was smiling at his mischievous little bro.

"I hope this convinces you that you are in the dream world Mikey, as you can see for yourself, I'm fine" - Leonardo said tenderly looking at Mikey.

"Leo, please don't do that again!" - Mikey said with tears in his eyes - "You really scared me!"

"Forgive me, little bro" - Leo asked hugging his brother - "I didn't mean to scare you. But I did it, in this dream, you're back to normal "- the leader said realizing that Mikey's body was back to its true dimensions.

"You're right, thanks brother!" - Mikey was grateful to Leo for helping him to see the truth.

Suddenly Mikey disappeared, all surroundings returned to look like the images of a kaleidoscope. Leo, Donnie and Raph immediately understood that Michelangelo was changing places to another of his dreams. Leonardo was willing to visit each of these little worlds if necessary to get his brother back.

**To be continued...**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Miguel Ángel dormía tan apaciblemente que desesperaba. Sus tres hermanos lo observaban con sentimientos encontrados. Donatelo volvió a revisar todos sus registros por centésima vez; logrando conectar sus ideas, opciones y razonamientos… pudo, momentos después, ofrecer una solución.

"Tal vez podamos sacar a Mikey del mundo de los sueños si uno de nosotros entra en su mente, lo busca y lo convence que está en un mundo imaginario" – sugirió Donatelo.

"¿Cómo podemos entrar en su mente cerebrito, acaso tienes otro de esos cascos?" – preguntó Rafael.

"Sí, es el prototipo, aunque cabe la posibilidad de que suceda lo mismo" – dijo Donatelo preocupado.

De pronto se oyó la voz de Leonardo que preguntaba: "Donnie… ¿crees que pueda entrar a la mente de Mikey sin necesidad de tu invención?… tú sabes… meditando".

"¡Es una gran idea Leo y será sencilla de realizar, pues eres tú quien mejor lo hace de todos nosotros!" – expresó Donnie.

"Tendrás que intentarlo por ti mismo Intrépido" – dijo Rafael – "Tú sabes que no soy muy bueno meditando."

"No te preocupes hermano, yo traeré de vuelta a Mikey" – aseguró Leonardo saliendo de la habitación de Miguel Ángel y dirigiéndose a la suya. Necesitaba del ambiente correcto, paz y tranquilidad para poder encontrar rápidamente y sin dificultades la presencia de Mikey, para entrar en su mente.

"Rafael, no te preocupes, nosotros podemos observar desde aquí todo lo que suceda dentro de la mente de Mikey" – aseguró Donatelo al mismo tiempo que cambiaba de lugar algunos cables en el casco, desconectaba otros y ponía en marcha un programa distinto en su computadora. En un santiamén el invento de Donatelo se convirtió en un dispositivo capaz de convertir en imágenes visibles en la pantalla de la computadora todos los sueños del travieso, además con sonido.

"¿Cómo es que puedes hacer esos cambios tan rápidamente Donnie?" – preguntó con asombro el ninja de rojo.

"Es fácil cuando tienes todas las ecuaciones resueltas y conoces a la perfección todas funciones de cada uno de los elementos que forman parte del objeto Rafa" – contestó Donnie con naturalidad, mientras le colocaba nuevamente el casco a Mikey.

En la pantalla de la computadora se podía observar el interior de la mente de Mikey, escenarios diferentes, todos sitios conocidos y algunos que nunca habían visto. Las imágenes de estos lugares cambiaban constantemente, como si Mikey estuviese cambiando canales en un televisor sin decidirse por alguno en particular.

Mientras que Donatelo y Rafael miraban por computadora las imágenes registradas por el casco, Leonardo ya había iniciado su meditación. Había apagado las luces de su habitación, iluminándola solamente son la ayuda de dos pares de velas, sentándose en la posición correcta.

Momentos después gracias al arduo entrenamiento, Leonardo logró encontrar de inmediato la presencia de su hermanito y dirigió de inmediato su conciencia en esa dirección. De pronto Leonardo comenzó a observar como sus alrededores comenzaban a cambiar de forma y de color; como si estuviera rodeado de imágenes como las que se pueden observar en un caleidoscopio.

Las imágenes caóticas no tardaron mucho en tomar una forma definitiva: la de la guarida. Leonardo se encontraba precisamente en su hogar, dentro de la mente del travieso. Al mismo tiempo que Leo se vio a sí mismo en el lugar, en la habitación de Mikey, Donnie y Rafa observaban como su hermano apareció en la pantalla de la computadora.

"¡Lo logró!, ¡Leonardo lo logró!" – exclamó felizmente Donnie, mientras que Rafa sentía como la preocupación se desvanecía un poco de su mente.

"Si, espero que el intrépido no tenga ninguna dificultad en encontrar a Mikey y sacarlo de ahí" – pensó para sí mismo Rafael.

Leonardo comenzó a buscar a Mikey dentro de la "guarida", comenzando a buscar primero en la habitación de Miguel Ángel, después siguió en la sala cerca de los televisores, tampoco se encontraba ahí… al fin lo encontró en la cocina.

Miguel Ángel estaba sentado a la mesa comiendo con gran apetito el contenido de una gran bolsa de frituras saladas, toda la mesa estaba saturada con comida chatarra, bolsas de frituras, dulces y caramelos, refrescos, pastelitos, todo aquello que parece creado para la perdición de los que somos amantes de los alimentos dulces.

"¡Hola hermano!" – dijo Mikey alegremente.

"Mikey…" – dijo Leo saludando de vuelta a su hermanito sintiendo al mismo tiempo que su preocupación se desvanecía – "¿Qué estás haciendo?".

"Desayunando" – contestó el travieso.

"¿Desayunando?" – preguntó Leonardo frunciendo el ceño ante toda la montaña de comida chatarra que estaba formada casi en su totalidad de sal, azúcar, grasas y otros elementos que todos sabemos no son buenos para la salud.

"Si… ¿por qué lo preguntas Leo?" – preguntó extrañado Miguel Ángel.

"Tal vez lo estoy preguntando por que todo eso que tú llamas 'desayuno' no te nutre ni por error Mikey" – contestó Leonardo señalando toda la comida chatarra destinada únicamente a arruinar los dientes y la cintura.

"¿De qué estás hablando Leo?, ¡tú bien sabes que es el mejor desayuno del mundo!" – dijo Mikey con un tono de voz en el que se notaba que comenzaba a incomodarse.

Rafael y Donatelo no sabían que pensar de toda la escena que presenciaban.

"Miguel Ángel, tú sabes de sobra que todas esas golosinas no merecen tener el nombre de 'alimento', tan sólo con verlos creo que ya me volví diabético" – explicó el líder, empezando también a incomodarse.

"Leo… eres tú el que come golosinas. Todo ese té, arroz, pescado, frutas y verduras que consumes son los que realmente son malos para la salud" – refutó Mikey al escuchar la última frase de Leo.

Leonardo no añadió ni una sola palabra más, de inmediato comprendió que en el mundo de los sueños dentro de la mente de su travieso hermanito eran los brócolis y no las papas fritas los que estaban llenos de calorías. Ahora lo difícil era hacerle comprender a Mikey que sus pensamientos no concordaban ni un ápice con la realidad.

"Mikey..." – comenzó Leo a hablar – "yo sé que a ti te encantan todas esas golosinas, de hecho, yo también las como, PERO DE VEZ EN CUANDO. Si todos nosotros sólo consumiéramos esa clase de comida seríamos gordos Mikey.

"¿Gordos?" – Preguntó Mikey – "Estás equivocado hermano, mírame."

Después de pronunciar estas palabras Miguel Ángel se puso de pie, Leonardo quedó muy sorprendido al ver el cuerpo de su hermano, tenía los músculos más definidos que Rafael y también era un poco más alto que él. Todos estos detalles no los había visto Leonardo por que la montaña de comida impedía ver por completo a Mikey.

"Creo que esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé" – se dijo a sí mismo Leo.

Rafael y Donatelo estaban también muy sorprendidos, Mikey tenía la apariencia de un fisicoculturista muy comprometido con las visitas al gimnasio.

"¡CON UN DEMONIO!" – Exclamó Rafael – "El cabeza hueca tiene más músculos que todos nosotros juntos, cerebrito. Eso solamente puede pasar en sus sueños."

"De hecho así es Rafa. Tienes mucho talento señalando lo obvio" – dijo medio en broma, medio en serio el pequeño genio.

Leonardo tenía que demostrarle a su hermanito que estaba dentro de sus sueños, así que tomó la decisión de tomar medidas un poco más drásticas.

"Mikey si tu cuerpo tiene esa apariencia es por que estás dentro de tu mente, en el mundo de los sueños" – explicó el líder – "en el mundo real… no eres gordito… eres atlético… pero no en esa forma hermanito."

"¿Acaso estás diciéndome que mi apariencia es una mentira?, ¿este cuerpo no es el mío?" – Preguntó Mikey sin poder creerlo – "creo que estás bromeando hermano" – terminó diciendo el travieso cruzándose de brazos.

"Muy bien Mikey, te lo voy a demostrar" – dijo Leonardo desenvainando una de sus katanas y dirigiendo la punta de la hoja hacia su corazón – "esto será suficiente para convencerte."

"¿Qué haces Leo?" – Preguntó Mikey poniéndose un poco nervioso – "espero que no vayas a cometer alguna tontería."

"Voy a atravesar mi cuerpo con mi espada hermanito, para persuadirte que de verdad estamos en un mundo que no es real" – contestó Leonardo al mismo tiempo que apoyaba la empuñadura de la katana contra el muro, sosteniendo la hoja con sus manos.

"Leo… ¿estás bromeando, ver…?"

Antes de que Mikey pudiese terminar su pregunta, Leonardo apoyó todo el peso de su cuerpo contra la hoja de la katana atravesando su pecho. Todos sus hermanos gritaron al mismo tiempo, Miguel Ángel corrió al lado de su hermano mayor para ayudarlo, pero se dio cuenta que Leo sacaba con facilidad la hoja de su cuerpo.

Miguel Ángel tocó con manos trémulas el pecho de su hermano y para su sorpresa Leo estaba ileso y le sonreía al travieso.

"Espero que esto te convenza que estás en el mundo de los sueños hermanito, como puedes comprobarlo por ti mismo, estoy bien" – dijo Leonardo mirando con ternura a Mikey.

"¡Leo, por favor, no vuelvas a hacer eso!" – Dijo Mikey con lágrimas en sus ojos – "¡de verdad me asustaste!"

"Perdóname hermanito" – pidió Leo abrazando al travieso – "no era mi intención asustarte. Pero lo logré, en este sueño ya has vuelto a la normalidad" – señaló el líder advirtiendo que el cuerpo de Mikey regresaba a sus verdaderas dimensiones.

"Tienes razón, ¡gracias hermano!" – dijo Mikey agradeciendo a Leonardo.

Repentinamente Mikey desapareció, todo alrededor de Leonardo volvió a verse como las imágenes de un caleidoscopio. Leo, Donnie y Rafa comprendieron de inmediato que Miguel Ángel estaba cambiando a otro de sus sueños. Leonardo estaba dispuesto a visitar cada uno de esos pequeños mundos si era necesario para recuperar a su hermanito.

**Continuará…**


	4. Chapter 4

**English version first. Después está la versión en Español.**

Raphael and Donatello were watching with curiosity and impatience at the computer screen. The only thing that could be seen on it was Leonardo's figure; his face reflected the firm intention of being ready for anything and the unstable surroundings around his body.

Once again, everything stopped; the images began to take shape. Suddenly Leonardo was in the middle of a gloomy forest surrounded by darkness. If Leo hadn't been aware of being in the world of dreams, he would have felt the chill wind blowing through the branches of dead trees, devoid of leaves.

"Where am I?" - The leader asked to himself- "I don't know this place, Has Mikey been in a place as terrifying as this before?"

With out any warning the stirred sound of the wind was overshadowed by howls and growls, which could be heard approaching. Leonardo turned his gaze in that direction.

Before him two dogs took a threatening stand, the animals appeared to belong to the race of Doberman, or at least one might assume, the dogs body was worm-eaten, in an advanced state of decomposition ... it was impossible for them to run or move, but they did.

Both animals pounced on him, the blue masked ninja barely managed to evade them, the jaws filled with blood and saliva passed inches away from his body. The leader, bowing to the habit as soon as he saw the face of danger was prepared to defend himself and drew his two katanas, despite knowing that the threats in the world of dreams should not be considered as such.

Just at the time when both dogs were ready to try to bite him again, they dropped down dead with their skull pierced by quick and accurate bullets. Leonardo turned his eyes toward the source of the unexpected help he received. Near him a few yards away was a young girl wearing a police officer uniform, she held with a firm hand an automatic gun.

The woman was a small, thin person, with brown hair tied in a ponytail, her uniform was blue, and she also used the same color beret with a mid-calf black boots and a bulletproof vest. Despite the dark, Leonardo realized that the woman was smiling at him before she broke into a run.

"Wait, don't run!" - Leonardo shouted. His request went unanswered, Leo ran after her. She didn't run fast, but she did it easily because she knew by heart the way through the forest, that gave her the advantage. Thanks to the experience, she arrived to a large mansion in the woods. He stopped at the huge wooden door studded with huge metal parts. Despite being a small woman, she opened the heavy door easily.

Leonardo didn't need to open the heavy door, because the woman left it opens for him. Inside the mansion, a stuffy atmosphere could be perceived, as if it had never, since its construction, the windows have never been opened to give way to clean and pure air. The frequent and unchanging sound of the ticking of a huge old grandfather clock was all that could be heard in the midst of peace and quiet that weren't comforting at all.

The floor of the mansion as well as all the furniture, walls and adornments, were covered by a thick layer of dust. The dust and the cobwebs, gave testimony that humans had been absent for a long time. Leonardo minutely observed the floor; he could notice the recent footsteps of a pair of small booted feet.

The footsteps were easily traceable, so Leo did it without even thinking. In the middle of the room stood an elegant carpeted main staircase which also had small footprints on the steps. Leonardo began to climb the second floor. Upon arrival, Leo followed the footprints through several rooms, all of them elegantly furnished, down to the back of the mansion.

At the back of the mansion were small cottages designed to accommodate visitors. The footsteps continued their way inside the larger one. Leonardo opened the door and followed the trail, almost immediately he heard weird sounds, like claws scratching wood. Leonardo turned in all directions but he didn't see anything, until he looked at the ceiling.

Just above his head were two giant tarantulas. Leonardo recoiled when he noticed that both spiders were going down from the ceiling, because they perceived his presence, the animals drew near the blue masked ninja and were ready to attack. They were disgusting creatures, covered with coarse gray hairs which gave them an even more unpleasant appearance.

The forest scene was repeated again, two shots from a powerful gun shattered the glass of the window closest to the body of the spiders. The two tarantulas dropped dead before they could touch Leo. This time the person who had assisted him wasn't within his sight, Leonardo immediately stepped out of the cottage and with a quick look around he could see a person's silhouette on the roof of one of the cabins.

This time it was a young man, Leo could easily see that this person was a man, because at that time in light of the full moon that had been hidden behind thick clouds, covered him, revealing the taller silhouette which left no room for doubt. Like the young woman, he was wearing a police officer uniform with the same characteristics as that of the girl, but with one arm he was holding the weight of a sniper rifle. The young man sprang nimbly to the ground from the roof and ran into the garden. Soon, he was out of the young leader's sight, but also left a trail of footprints easy to follow.

"I have seen these places before, Donnie ... but I can't say where" - the hothead said.

"Really?" - Donnie asked in bewilderment - "To me it seems like a horror movie Raph, even if you remember... it won't help much." Raphael knew his smart brother was right, so he keep watching.

Access to the garden was blocked by a large rusty metal fence; Leonardo didn't bother to find a key or trying to force it open. In one leap he left behind the obstacle and continued walking along a path drawn in the garden with small tiles of clay, the way led to a small elevator.

Leonardo activated the mechanism of the small elevator and without delay it began going down two floors until it reached the bottom of the garden. This place was surrounded by high walls and it had no doors of any kind, Leo could only distinguish a small waterfall on the farthest wall.

It seemed that Leo had reached the end of the road, but, as a ninja he was used to being in the shadows he could easily distinguish all the details, exactly behind the waterfall was hidden the entrance to a small cave. Smiling, Leo walked to the entrance and began checking the cave.

The whole first part of the cave was in the midst of darkness; Leo could see the weak glare of a torch attached to the rock. The torchlight illuminated a scene unprecedented, a man was eating the innards of a corpse, when Leo approached, he could see that the man was dead too, but strangely, he dead man could move, like the dogs in the woods.

The zombie stood awkwardly, when he detected the presence of Leo, turned his body slowly toward the young leader. The living corpse walked with difficulty, his face had lost half of his lips, revealing two rows of teeth covered with blood. His eyes were completely blank; one of his shoulders was hold precariously, attached to the body only by skin that had the look of leather. Behind the zombie were twelve more, all of them walking in Leo's direction.

Suddenly before the zombies could go one step further the detonation of a weapon, a missile launcher was heard. The projectile hit the target, reducing to tiny bits the body each and every one of the undead. Behind what remained of the bodies, a well known voice was heard.

At the bottom of the cave was Michelangelo dressed like the two young ones that Leonardo had seen before. Mikey was carrying a rocket launcher, in his beret was an insignia pinned, that little object placed him in a higher range than the two young officers.

"Little bro!" - the astonished voice of Michelangelo said - "I hope I didn't scare you."

"Mikey ..." - Leonardo said with a voice that anyone could say that he was glad to find his brother - "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am! but tell me, what are you doing here?" - the orange ninja asked with curiosity, while he was checking Leo's body looking for wounds - "I thought you'd be at home waiting for me to finish my mission"

"Mission? What do you mean Mikey?" - Leo asked without answering the question of his brother.

"Don't you remember little bro?" - Mikey asked, questioning whether Leonardo was suffering from amnesia - "I'm the head of my squadron, me and my two officers are solving the mystery of the undead in this town" - Michelangelo said.

"Mikey, you're not a police officer, you're a ninja" - Leo said to his brother - "we would never have a job like that in the human world, for most persons, we are freaks, they are afraid of us."

"I think this whole situation is getting on your nerves, little bro" - Mikey said while he was trying to calm down Leo, putting one of his hands on Leo's shoulder - "but don't worry, it is quite natural that you are scared, you've never seen an undead."

"I've never seen an undead because THEY ARE NOT REAL, Mikey! this is only an illusion, we are in the world of dreams inside your mind brother" - Leonardo refuted.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say little bro..." - Mikey said to his brother, believing Leonardo had become a nervous wreck.

**To be continued…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Rafael y Donatelo observaban con curiosidad e impaciencia la pantalla de la computadora. Lo único que podía observarse era la figura de Leonardo cuyo rostro reflejaba el firme propósito de estar listo para lo que fuera y los inestables alrededores que circundaban su cuerpo.

Una vez más todo se detuvo, las imágenes comenzaron a tomar forma. Leonardo de pronto se encontró en medio de un lúgubre bosque rodeado de obscuridad. Si Leonardo no hubiera estado consciente de estar en el mundo de los sueños, habría sentido el gélido viento que soplaba a través las ramas de árboles muertos, carentes de hojas.

"¿Dónde me encuentro?" – Se preguntó el líder – "No conozco este lugar, ¿acaso Mikey ha estado en un lugar tan aterrador como este antes?"

Súbitamente el agitado sonido del viento se vio opacado por aullidos y gruñidos que podían escucharse acercándose. Leonardo dirigió su mirada en esa dirección.

Frente a él se detuvieron amenazantes dos canes, animales que parecían pertenecer a la raza de los doberman; o por lo menos eso se podría suponer, pues el cuerpo de los perros estaba carcomido, en un avanzado estado de descomposición… era imposible que pudieran correr o moverse, pero lo hacían.

Ambos animales se abalanzaron sobre él, el ninja de azul logró apenas evadirlos, las mandíbulas llenas de sangre y saliva pasaron a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. El líder, cediendo a la costumbre en cuanto se veía frente al peligro se dispuso a defenderse y desenvainó sus dos katanas; a pesar de saber que las amenazas dentro del mundo de los sueños no deberían ser consideradas como tales.

Justo en el momento en que ambos canes se disponían a intentar morderlo de nuevo, cayeron al piso con el cráneo atravesado por rápidas y certeras balas. Leonardo volvió su vista hacia el origen de la ayuda inesperada que obtenía, cerca de él a unos cuantos metros estaba una joven ataviada con un uniforme de policía quien sujetaba con mano firme una pistola automática.

La mujer era pequeña, delgada, con cabellos castaños atados en forma de cola de caballo; su uniforme era azul, usaba también una boina del mismo color, con botas negras a media pantorrilla y un chaleco a prueba de balas. A pesar de la obscuridad Leonardo pudo advertir que la mujer le sonreía antes de echarse a correr.

"¡Espera, no corras!" – le gritó Leonardo. Al no obtener respuesta Leo corrió detrás de ella. La mujer no corría con rapidez, pero lo hacía fácilmente por que conocía de memoria el camino en medio del bosque, eso le daba la ventaja. Gracias a la experiencia, la mujer llegó ante una gran mansión en medio del bosque. Se detuvo frente a la enorme puerta de madera claveteada con enormes piezas metálicas. A pesar de ser una puerta pesada la mujer la abrió con facilidad.

Leonardo no tuvo necesidad de abrirla también, pues la mujer la dejó abierta para él. Dentro de la mansión se percibía un ambiente viciado, como si nunca desde su construcción se hubieran abierto las ventanas para dar paso al aire limpio y puro. El sonido frecuente e inalterable del tic-tac de un enorme y viejo reloj de péndulo, era lo único que podía escucharse en medio de tanta paz y quietud que no eran para nada confortantes.

El piso de la mansión al igual que todo el mobiliario, muros y adornos; estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo, eso y las telarañas, daban testimonio de que los seres humanos habían estado ausentes por largo tiempo. Leonardo observó con minuciosidad el piso, se podían notar las pisadas recientes de un par de pequeños pies calzados con botas.

Las pisadas eran fácilmente rastreables, por lo que Leo lo hizo sin siquiera pensarlo, en medio de la habitación principal se erguía una elegante escalera alfombrada que también tenía las pequeñas huellas impresas en los escalones. Leonardo comenzó a subir al segundo piso. Al llegar, Leo siguió las pisadas a través de varias habitaciones, todas elegantemente amuebladas, hasta llegar a la parte posterior de la mansión.

La parte posterior estaba llena de pequeñas cabañas destinadas a hospedar visitantes. Las pisadas seguían su camino en el interior de la más grande. Leonardo abrió la puerta y siguió el rastro, de pronto se escucharon sonidos parecidos a garras rasguñando madera. Leonardo volteó en todas direcciones pero no logró ver nada; hasta que dirigió su mirada al techo.

Justo encima de su cabeza se encontraban dos tarántulas gigantescas. Leonardo retrocedió al darse cuenta que ambas arañas descendían del techo al percibir su presencia, al llegar cerca del ninja de azul los animales se dispusieron a atacarlo. Eran seres realmente repulsivos, cubiertas de ásperos pelos de color gris que se les daban un aspecto aún más desagradable.

La escena del bosque se repitió de nuevo, dos disparos provenientes de un arma de fuego muy potente rompieron los cristales de la ventana más cercana al cuerpo de las arañas. Las dos tarántulas cayeron muertas antes de poder tocar a Leo, pero esta vez la persona que lo había auxiliado no estaba al alcance de su vista, Leonardo salió de inmediato al exterior y con un rápido vistazo a los alrededores alcanzó a distinguir la silueta de una persona en el techo de otra de las cabañas.

Esta vez se trataba de un joven, se podía apreciar fácilmente que se trataba de un hombre por que era más alto y su silueta no dejaba lugar a dudas pues en ese momento la luz de la luna llena que había estado oculta detrás de espesas nubes, lo cubrió. Al igual que la mujer el joven llevaba puesto un uniforme de policía con las mismas características que el de la chica, pero sujetaba con un solo brazo el peso de un rifle francotirador. El joven saltó ágilmente al suelo desde el techo y echó a correr en dirección al jardín. Pronto desapareció de la vista del joven líder, pero dejó también un rastro de pisadas fáciles de seguir.

"Creo haber visto estos lugares antes, Donnie… pero no puedo precisar donde" – comentó el gruñón.

"¿De verdad?" – Preguntó Donnie con desconcierto – "A mí me parece una película de horror Rafa. Aunque si lo recordaras… no nos serviría de mucho." Rafael sabía que su inteligente hermano tenía razón, así que siguió observando.

El acceso al jardín estaba bloqueado por una enorme reja de metal oxidado, Leonardo no se molestó en buscar una llave o en intentar abrirla por la fuerza. De un solo salto dejó el obstáculo detrás de si y continuó andando por un caminito en medio del jardín dibujado con pequeñas losetas de barro, el camino conducía hasta un pequeño elevador.

Leonardo activó el mecanismo del pequeño ascensor y de inmediato comenzó a bajar dos pisos llegando a la parte inferior del jardín. Este lugar estaba rodeado de altos muros que no tenían puertas de ninguna clase, lo único que podía distinguirse era una pequeña cascada en el muro más lejano.

Tal parecía que Leo había llegado al fin del camino, pero como ninja estaba acostumbrado a estar en medio de las sombras y podía distinguir sin dificultad todos los detalles; precisamente detrás de la caída de agua estaba escondida la entrada a una pequeña cueva. Sonriéndose Leo caminó hasta la entrada y comenzó a revisar la cueva.

Toda la primera parte estaba en medio de obscuridad, hasta que Leo distinguió el débil fulgor de una antorcha sujeta a la roca. La luz de la antorcha iluminaba una escena inaudita, un hombre estaba devorando las entrañas de un cadáver, al aproximarse, Leonardo pudo distinguir que el hombre estaba muerto también, pero extrañamente podía moverse, al igual que los perros en el bosque.

El zombie se levantó torpemente al detectar la presencia de Leo volteó su cuerpo lentamente en dirección del joven líder. El cadáver viviente caminaba con dificultad y su rostro había perdido la mitad de sus labios dejando al descubierto dos hileras de dientes ensangrentados. Sus ojos estaban completamente en blanco, uno de sus brazos se sostenía precariamente del hombro conectado apenas al resto del cuerpo por piel que tenía el aspecto del cuero curtido. Detrás del zombie estaban doce más, todos en dirección de Leo.

Súbitamente antes de que los zombies dieran un paso más se escuchó la detonación de un arma lanza misiles. El proyectil dio en el blanco reduciendo a minúsculos pedacitos el cuerpo de todos y cada uno de los muertos vivientes. Detrás de lo que quedó de los cadáveres se escuchó una voz muy conocida.

Al fondo de la cueva estaba Miguel Ángel vestido igual que los dos jóvenes que Leonardo había visto con anterioridad. Mikey cargaba un lanza misiles y en su boina se podían ver insignias que lo colocaban en un rango mayor a los dos chicos antes mencionados.

"¡Hermanito!" – Dijo la asombrada voz de Miguel Ángel – "espero no haberte asustado."

"Mikey…" – se escucho decir a Leonardo con voz en la que se conocía que se alegraba de encontrar a su hermano – "¿Estás bien?"

"Claro Leo, pero dime ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" – Preguntó el ninja de naranja con curiosidad, al mismo tiempo que revisaba el cuerpo de su hermano en busca de heridas – "Pensé que estarías en casa esperando a que terminara mi misión"

"¿Misión?, ¿A qué te refieres Mikey?" – preguntó Leo sin contestar la pregunta de su hermanito.

"¿Acaso ya no lo recuerdas hermanito?" – Dijo Mikey cuestionándose si Leonardo padecía de amnesia – "Soy el jefe de mi escuadrón de policía, yo y mis dos oficiales estamos resolviendo el misterio de los muertos vivientes en esta ciudad" – contestó Miguel Ángel.

"Mikey, tú no eres un oficial de policía, eres un ninja" – dijo Leo a su hermano – "nosotros nunca tendríamos un trabajo como ese en el mundo de los seres humanos, para la gran mayoría somos fenómenos y nos tienen miedo."

"Creo que toda esta situación te está poniendo nervioso hermanito" – dijo Mikey al mismo tiempo que ponía su mano en forma tranquilizadora en uno de los hombros de su hermano – "pero no te preocupes, es natural, tú nunca habías visto a un muerto viviente."

"Nunca he visto a un muerto viviente POR QUE NO EXISTEN Mikey, todo esto es solamente una ilusión, estamos en el mundo de los sueños dentro de tu mente hermanito" – refutó Leonardo.

"Claro, claro Leo…" – repitió Mikey a su hermano mayor, creyendo de buena fe que Leonardo se había vuelto un manojo de nervios.

**Continuará…**


	5. Chapter 5

**First the English version. Después esta la versión en Español.**

**A/N - I want to thank my dear friend Epicenter, who allowed me to include him in my story. Thank you so much, I really needed a gentleman in here. You are the best ;) .**

Leonardo could see that the face of his little brother had undergone some changes in this dream. The leader was able to observe Mikey's face closely, while Michelangelo was re-examining Leo's body just to make sure he was unhurt. Mikey looked like he was thirty years old.

Before Leonardo could try again to convince Mikey, they heard a voice in the walkie-talkie: _"Sir, we have exterminated all the animals that were contaminated with the virus, sir."_

"Excellent work Epicenter, are you with Rose?" - Mikey asked.

_"Yes sir, a moment ago I met her and we are investigating how to open the entrance to the secret lab"_ - the young man answered.

"Perfect, I'm on my way, don't dare to enter alone" - Mikey ordered.

_"Understood! Over and out."_

"Let's go Leo, we have to arrive as quickly as possible, these young officers are very impatient and I don't want them to take unnecessary risks" - Mikey said insistently staring at Leonardo - "I think they remind me of you little bro" - Mikey finished taking one of Leo's hands and leading him out of the cave.

"Those are my lines, little bro. You are the one who is too young and impetuous and sometimes put yourself at risk Mikey, when you are goofing around" - Leo corrected.

"Leonardo Hamato" - Mikey said, raising up a little the tone of his voice - "you must not express that way about your eldest brother."

Donatello and Raphael couldn't help laughing when they heard those words from Mikey, it was obvious that in this dream Mikey was the oldest and Leo the youngest. Like the two spectators, Leonardo was aware of the role he had to represent, so he decided to wait a little longer to convince his now "older" brother.

In a way Leo began to enjoy having a 'big brother', Michelangelo was turning his head continually towards Leonardo, trying to build trust and confidence in his 'little bro', those looks evoked fond memories inside the leader's heart, memories when Leo was small and sought refuge in the arms of his father, who was caring and protected him, in his childhood. But he didn't think it was funny when Mikey was holding his hand... like he was a toddler.

Moments later, Michelangelo and Leonardo arrived at the exit of the cave, the first thing they noticed was a huge fountain in the middle of a concrete platform. At one end, two figures awaited their arrival.

"Have you found a way to enter the lab?" - Mikey asked with a firm leader voice.

"Yes sir" - Rose said - "Epicenter and I have got two plates to be placed at the same time in each of the ends of the fountain within the cavities carved in two of the four corners."

"Good job, it's time to end this and destroy the source of the virus. Let's go! "- Mikey exclaimed with a cheerful voice -" Leo please, help Rose "- Mikey asked Leo, as he helped Epicenter to put the other plate.

Epicenter and Mikey placed the golden plate which had the carving of an eagle, Leo and Rose placed the silver plate that had the carving of a dragon.

By placing both plates at the same time, the sound of a click was heard, a mechanical device was activated and it began to drain all water from the fountain. When the fountain was empty, the bottom of it was opened giving way to an elevator that ended the ascent from the mysterious bottom.

"Be ready for anything!" - Mikey ordered while he was holding Leonardo's hand again.

"Yes Sir!" - the two young ones answered.

All entered the elevator. The unit began the journey back to the lab that was in the bottom. Both officers reloaded their weapons, Michelangelo did the same. On the way they had found more weapons: Michelangelo more missiles, Epicenter a rocket launcher and Rose a shotgun. Leonardo watched them warily, before his eyes the three "officers" seemed to be very excited amidst all the carnage.

"Who are you guys supposed to be?" - Leonardo asked turning to Epicenter and Rose.

Hearing the sudden question Rose blushed and Epicenter cleared his throat.

"Little bro" - Mikey replied - "They are the two members of the squad that I mentioned you before, both are excellent police officers, brave and bold. Without them this city would have succumbed to the attack of the undead. "

"I see" - whispered Leonardo, his intuition told him that the young ones knew something more than Mikey explained him, so he decided to go on with his idea: wait for the opportune moment to try to convince Mikey they were in the dream world.

The elevator reached the bottom and the doors were wide opened. Immediately with weapons in hand Epicenter covered the left flank and Rose the right one, Mikey placed Leo in front of him to ensure he would be always in sight, and Mikey took care to protect the rearguard.

Leonardo let Mikey do whatever he wanted, he knew it was useless to resist what his mischevious little brother believed with all his heart it was true ... for now. Moving forward cautiously, the group reached the background of the lab just in front of a huge container built with thick bulletproof glass.

Inside the huge container was a corpse that appeared to be human, it measured two meters tall, it had big muscles but they seemed to have a gelatinous consistency and they were almost transparent. On the surface of the monstrous zombie chest was his heart exposed, but pounding, as if being outside the body had been normal for the organ. His right arm ended in a long, sharp claws.

Leonardo winced in revulsion at such a show, Mikey went to the computer that was monitoring the vital signs of the giant. Without a warning, a warning siren went on, blinking red lights in the laboratory, the zombie behind the glass opened his eyes and slammed his fists with brute force against the glass, forming almost immediately cracks on its surface where his giant fists had made contact.

Everybody went back a little, without avert the sight or stop aiming at the giant zombie, with two more punches the glass shattered into pieces and the monster jumped out of the huge tube. Both officers opened fire, most of the shots did honor to the ability of the young ones because all the shots hit the targets: the head or the heart of the monster.

But all their efforts seemed to be fruitless, the giant's tissues were repairing themselves almost instantly, it also began to move so quickly that some shots never reached their target.

They all moved as quickly as Leonardo, dodging the blows and the deadly grip of the monster, quickly shifting to leader mode Leo shouted: "Let's get out of here!, Follow me!"

All obeyed right away, following Leo to a door that the blue masked ninja had discovered after examining the sorroundings in detail, the door led them to a small and narrow corridor in which a person could barely pass standing, at the end of the corridor was another lift. They all got into it.

Mikey started the device up, which led its precious cargo to the surface, directly into a huge platform destined to serve as a helipad.

"We have to exterminate this monster!" - Michelangelo exclaimed - "is the source from which comes all the infection."

"MICHELANGELO!" - Leonardo said in a loud voice that anyone could tell that the elder brother began to take control of the body of the leader - "ENOUGH!, This is all nonsense."

"Actually ..." - Rose began speaking in a timid voice - "is a video game."

"I knew it!, my intuition never deceives me. So, you two were aware that we are in the world of dreams, weren't you? "- Leo asked slighty angry.

"Yes, we knew, but you should calm down, dude ... none of us were in danger" - Epicenter suddenly added - "we were just having a little fun for a while."

"WAIT A MINUTE!" - Mikey shouted - "what do they mean we are in the world of dreams?"

"Sorry Mikey" - Epicenter said putting an arm on Mikey's shoulders - " It wasn't our intention to let you know about it in this way. We were going to tell you everything when we finish the mission, but Leonardo arrived before we could do it."

"So this is all part of one of my video games" - Mikey started to say - "GREAT!, This means that the invention of Donnie gave me the chance to play with my friends one of my favorite games and 'live' the action."

"That is right Mikey" - Rose said with a smile - "it was very exciting."

"Then I must do the things fittingly" - Mikey said - "Leo, let me introduce you to two of my best friends: Epicenter and Rose. They ARE REAL." - Mikey finished while his body was going back to be of a teenager.

"Nice to meet you" - Leonardo said shaking hands with Epicenter and smiling at Rose.

"Leo, guess what?... Rose is the girl who left the b ... hey!" - Michelangelo didn't manage to finish the sentence because Rose tugged at his bandana tails and took him away from Leo's hearing.

Leonardo looked back at Epicenter, seeking an explanation for the unusual behavior of the woman, all he got in response was a shrug from Epicenter who was murmuring: "Women ..."

"What do you think you're doing Mikey?" - Rose asked - "Do you want Leonardo to get angry at me?, What would Leo think if he knew that I entered his bedroom without his permission?"

"Don't you think you're exaggerating a little Rose?, Leo is not a grouch like Raphael"

"You're right Mikey, but I still don't want him to know."

"Come on Rose!, here I can do whatever I want ... IT'S MY DREAM!"

"But ... IS MY STORY, Mikey, so if you don't want Rafael to receive a note saying who broke his punching bag last time, listen to me" - Rose threatened.

"Take it easy, Rose! don't get angry, geez... you can not stand even a little joke."

Raphael frowned and thought: "When the knucklehead wakes up, he will pay for that"

Mikey and Rose went back. Suddenly the floor beneath their feet began to crumble, taking them by surprise. The threatening giant zombie stood before the four teenagers.

" IT SEEMS WE STILL HAVE TO FINISH THE GAME, GUYS!" - Mikey shouted as he approached to his big brother -"Can we finish Leo?" - Mikey asked with sweet puppy eyes to his older brother.

Leonardo gave a hesitant look to Mikey, but he finally said sighing, "Okay Mikey... go ahead"

The three "officers" exhausted all their ammunition against the giant zombie , which fell thanks to one of the missiles Mikey shot. Leonardo watched all the 'action' leaning against a wall with his arms folded.

At the end, the three players celebrated the victory, Mikey said goodbye to Rose and Epicenter. They vanished in the air waving goodbye. Before disappearing Rose blew a kiss towards Leo, who opened his eyes wide in surprise.

"Now we can go, brother" - Mikey said to his big bro.

"It's about time, I was getting old" - Leo cheerfully said - "Hey Mikey ... why the girl sent me a kiss?"

Before answering, the prankster disapeared from leo's sight and the computer screen of Donatello.

**To be continued...**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Leonardo no se había percatado de que el rostro de su hermanito menor había sufrido algunos cambios en este sueño, el líder pudo observar de cerca el rostro de Mikey, quien lo volvía a examinar para cerciorarse que Leo estaba ileso, Mikey tenía el semblante de una persona cercana a los treinta años.

Antes de que Leonardo intentara de nuevo convencer a Mikey se escuchó una voz en el walkie-talkie: "_Señor, hemos exterminado a todos los animales que estaban contaminados con el virus señor._"

"Excelente trabajo Epicenter, ¿estás con Rose?" – preguntó Mikey.

"_Si señor, hace un momento me encontré con ella y estamos investigando como abrir la entrada al laboratorio secreto_" – respondió el joven.

"Perfecto, voy en camino, no se arriesguen a entrar solos" – advirtió Mikey.

"_Entendido señor, cambio y fuera_."

"Vámonos Leo, tenemos que llegar lo más rápido posible, estos chicos son muy impacientes y no quiero que se arriesguen inútilmente" – dijo Mikey mirando con insistencia a Leonardo – "creo que ellos me recuerdan a ti hermanito" – finalizó Mikey sujetando una de las manos de Leo llevándolo tras de sí.

"Esas son mis líneas hermanito, eres tú el que es demasiado joven e impetuoso y que a veces se pone en riesgo por estar bromeando" – corrigió Leo.

"¡Leonardo Hamato!" – dijo Mikey subiendo un poco el tono de su voz – "no debes expresarte de esa forma de tu hermano mayor."

Donatelo y Rafael no pudieron contener la risa al escuchar a Mikey decir esas palabras, era obvio que en ese sueño Mikey era el mayor y Leo el más chico. Al igual que los dos espectadores, Leonardo se había dado cuenta del papel que le había tocado interpretar, así que decidió esperar un poco más para poder convencer a su ahora hermano mayor.

De cierta forma Leo empezaba a disfrutar el tener un 'hermano mayor', Miguel Ángel volteaba continuamente en dirección de Leonardo tratando de infundir confianza y seguridad en su 'hermano menor', esas miradas despertaron en el líder un sentimiento parecido a cuando Leo era pequeño y buscaba refugio en los brazos de su padre quien lo estaba cuidando y protegiendo, en su niñez. Pero no le hacía mucha gracia que Mikey lo llevara de la mano… como si fuese un infante.

Momentos después Miguel Ángel y Leonardo llegaban a la salida de la cueva, lo primero que observaron fue una fuente gigantesca en medio de una plataforma de concreto. En uno de los extremos dos figuras esperaban su llegada.

"¿Han encontrado la forma de entrar al laboratorio muchachos?" – preguntó Mikey con firme voz de mando.

"Sí señor" – respondió Rose – "Epicenter y yo hemos conseguido dos placas que deben colocarse al mismo tiempo en cada uno de los extremos de la fuente dentro de las cavidades cinceladas en dos de los cuatro extremos"

"Buen trabajo, es hora de acabar con esto y destruir la fuente del virus. ¡ADELANTE CHICOS!" – Exclamó Mikey con voz animosa – "Leo por favor, ayuda a Rose" – pidió Mikey mientras ayudaba a Epicenter a colocar la otra placa.

Mikey y Epicenter colocaron la placa dorada que tenía un águila, Leo y Rose colocaron la placa plateada que tenía un dragón.

Al colocarlas al mismo tiempo se pudo escuchar como un dispositivo mecánico se había activado y comenzaba a drenar toda el agua de la fuente, al terminar de vaciarse el fondo se abrió dando paso a un elevador que terminaba el ascenso desde el misterioso fondo.

"¡Estén listos para lo que sea chicos!" – ordenó Mikey al mismo tiempo que volvía a tomar a Leonardo de la mano.

"¡SI SEÑOR!" – contestaron ambos jóvenes.

Todos entraron al ascensor. El aparato comenzó el viaje de vuelta al laboratorio que se encontraba en el fondo. Ambos oficiales recargaron sus armas al igual que Miguel Ángel, en el camino habían encontrado más armamento: Miguel Ángel más misiles, Epicenter un lanzagranadas y Rose una escopeta. Leonardo los observaba con recelo, ante sus ojos los tres "oficiales" parecían estar muy divertidos en medio de toda esa carnicería.

"¿Quiénes se supone que son ustedes muchachos?" – preguntó Leonardo dirigiéndose a Epicenter y a Rose.

Al escuchar la súbita pregunta Rose enrojeció hasta las orejas y Epicenter aclaró su garganta.

"Hermanito" – contestó Mikey – "Ellos son los dos miembros del escuadrón que te mencioné, ambos son excelentes oficiales de policía, valientes y audaces. Sin ellos esta ciudad habría sucumbido al ataque de los muertos vivientes."

"Ya veo" – murmuró Leonardo, su intuición le decía que ambos chicos sabían algo más de lo que Mikey le explicaba, así que decidió seguir con su idea: esperar el momento oportuno para intentar convencer a Mikey de que estaban en el mundo de los sueños.

El ascensor llegó al fondo y las puertas se abrieron de par en par. De inmediato con armas en mano Epicenter cubrió el flanco izquierdo y Rose el derecho, Mikey colocó a Leonardo en frente de él para asegurarse de que estaría siempre a la vista y él se ocupó de proteger la retaguardia.

Leonardo dejó a Mikey hacer lo que quisiera, era inútil resistirse a lo que su travieso hermanito creía con toda su alma que era real… por el momento. Avanzando cautelosamente todo el grupo llegó al fondo del laboratorio justo enfrente de un enorme contenedor construido con un grueso cristal a prueba de balas.

En el interior del enorme recipiente estaba un cadáver que parecía ser de humano, medía como dos metros de alto, tenía los músculos grandes pero parecían tener una consistencia gelatinosa y eran casi transparentes; en la superficie del pecho del monstruoso zombie estaba su corazón al descubierto, pero latía con fuerza, como si estar fuera del cuerpo hubiese sido normal para el órgano. Su brazo derecho terminaba en forma de garras largas y afiladas.

Leonardo hizo una mueca de repulsión ante semejante espectáculo, Mikey se acercó a la computadora que monitoreaba los signos vitales del gigante. Sin ninguna advertencia una sirena de alarma se encendió, luces rojas parpadeaban dentro del laboratorio, el zombie detrás del cristal abrió sus ojos y con fuerza bruta estampó sus puños contra el cristal que cedió casi de inmediato formando grietas en su superficie donde los puños del gigante habían hecho contacto.

Todos retrocedieron un poco sin apartar su vista ni dejar de apuntar con las armas, con dos golpes más el cristal se hizo añicos y el gigante saltó fuera del enorme tubo, ambos oficiales abrieron fuego, la mayoría de los disparos hacían honor a la puntería de los chicos pues todos hacían blanco en la cabeza o en el corazón del monstruo.

Pero todo su esfuerzo parecía no rendir frutos, pues los tejidos del gigante se auto reparaban casi al instante, además comenzó a moverse tan rápidamente que algunos disparos jamás alcanzaron su objetivo.

Todos se movían tan rápidamente como Leonardo, esquivando los golpes y la mortal garra del monstruo, de inmediato y pasando al modo "líder" Leo gritó: "¡SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ!, ¡SÍGANME!"

Todos obedecieron al momento, siguiendo a Leo a una puerta que el ninja de azul había descubierto después de haber examinado los alrededores detalladamente, la puerta conducía a un pequeño y angosto pasillo por el cual apenas podía pasar una persona de pie, al final estaba otro ascensor. Todos subieron en él.

Mikey puso en funcionamiento el artefacto el cual condujo su preciosa carga a la superficie, directamente a una enorme plataforma destinada a servir como helipuerto.

"¡Tenemos que acabar con ese monstruo!" – Exclamó Miguel Ángel – "es la fuente de la cual procede toda la infección."

"¡MIGUEL ANGEL!" – Dijo Leonardo con voz en la que se conocía que el hermano mayor empezaba a tomar control del cuerpo del líder – "¡YA BASTA!, todo esto es una tontería."

"En realidad…" – comenzó a hablar Rose con voz tímida – "es un juego de video."

"¡Lo sabía!, mi intuición jamás me engaña. Así que ustedes dos estaban conscientes de que estamos en el mundo de los sueños, ¿no es así?" – preguntó Leo un poco molesto.

"Si, lo sabíamos, pero deberías tranquilizarte amigo… ninguno de nosotros corríamos peligro" – añadió de pronto Epicenter – "sólo estábamos divirtiéndonos un rato."

"¡UN MOMENTO!" – Gritó Mikey – "¿a qué se refieren a que estamos en el mundo de los sueños?"

"Lo lamentamos Mikey" – dijo Epicenter poniendo un brazo en los hombros de Mikey – "no era nuestra intención hacértelo saber de esta forma. Te íbamos a decir todo en cuanto acabáramos la misión, pero Leonardo llegó antes"

"Así que todo esto es parte de uno de mis juegos de video" – empezó Mikey a decir pensativo – "¡GENIAL!, eso quiere decir que el invento de Donnie me ha dado la oportunidad de jugar con mis amigos uno de mis juegos preferidos y 'vivir' la acción."

"Así es pequeño Miguel Ángel" – añadió Rose con una sonrisa – "fue muy emocionante."

"Entonces debo hacer las cosas como se debe" – dijo Mikey – "Leo permíteme presentarte a dos de mis mejores amigos: Epicenter y Rose. Ellos si SON REALES hermano"- terminó aclarando Mikey mientras su cuerpo regresaba a ser el de un adolescente.

"Mucho gusto chicos" – dijo Leonardo ya tranquilo dándole la mano a Epicenter y sonriéndole a Rose.

"Hermano, adivina… Rose es la chica que dejó el li…oye!" – Miguel Ángel no alcanzó a terminar la frase porque Rose le jaló las cintas de la bandana, llevándoselo fuera del alcance de los oídos de Leo.

Leonardo volvió la vista hacia Epicenter, buscando una explicación al raro comportamiento de la chica, lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue a un Epicenter encogiéndose de hombros que murmuraba: "Mujeres…"

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Mikey?" – preguntó Rose – "¿acaso quieres que Leonardo se disguste conmigo?, ¿Qué pensaría si supiera que entré en su habitación sin su permiso?"

"¿No crees que exageras un poco Rose?, Leo no es un gruñón como Rafael"

"Tienes razón Mikey, pero todavía no quiero que lo sepa."

"Vamos Rose, aquí yo puedo hacer lo que quiera… ES MI SUEÑO"

"Pero… ES MI HISTORIA, Mikey, así que si no quieres que Rafael reciba una nota diciéndole quien rompió su saco de arena la última vez, hazme caso" – amenazó Rose.

"Está bien mujer, no te disgustes, no aguantas ni una pequeña broma."

Rafael frunció el entrecejo y pensó: "En cuanto despierte el cabeza hueca, me las va a pagar"

Mikey y Rose regresaron a donde estaban Leo y Epicenter. Repentinamente el piso bajo sus pies comenzó a cuartearse tomándolos por sorpresa. El zombie gigante se irguió amenazante ante los cuatro chicos.

"¡PARECE QUE TODAVÍA TENEMOS QUE TERMINAR EL JUEGO MUCHACHOS!" – gritó Mikey mientras se acercaba a su hermano – "¿Podemos terminar Leo?" – preguntó Mikey con ojos suplicantes a su hermano mayor.

Leonardo miraba indeciso a Mikey y al final dijo suspirando: "Bien hermanito hazlo"

Los tres 'oficiales' agotaban todas sus municiones contra el zombie gigante, el cual cayó hecho pedacitos gracias a uno de los misiles de Mikey. Leonardo observaba toda la 'acción' recargado en un muro con los brazos cruzados.

Al final los tres video jugadores celebraron la victoria, Mikey se despidió de Epicenter y de Rose los cuales se desvanecieron en el aire diciéndole adiós, antes de desaparecer Rose mandó un beso en dirección de Leo, quien abrió los ojos muy sorprendido.

"Ahora ya podemos irnos hermano" – dijo Mikey a Leo.

"Ya era hora, me estaba volviendo viejo" – dijo en tono alegre Leo – "Oye Mikey… ¿Por qué la chica me mandó un beso?"

Antes de que el travieso respondiera desapareció de la vista de Leo y de la pantalla de la computadora de Donatelo.

**Continuará…**


	6. Chapter 6

**First is the English version. ****Después está la versión en español.**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, all are owned by their respective companies.**

Donatello and Raphael heaved a great sigh, the repetition of the chaotic images which appeared every time Mikey changed to another of his dreams began to annoy them.

"I am beginning to get bored Donnie" - Raph said - "How many worlds or dreams Leo has to visit to bring back the knucklehead?"

"I feel the same bro, but we are not here to entertain ourselves Raphael, we must be alert in case something happens" - Donatello replied - "Don't you think Leo is getting tired too?. Our brother usually meditates for hours, but this time he has to concentrate even more, no matter how much time it takes, we need to stay here supporting Leo."

Raphael smiled, when the little genius was talking that way, the red ninja knew within him that Donnie also felt great despair that he couldn't express like him, at least Raph could shout and get angry, that way he could vent his despair, but Donnie couldn't do the same.

Without adding more words, Raphael touched his genius brother's shoulder and smiled at him, Donatello also smiled and both went on watching the computer's monitor.

Once again, the images took a definite shape, but this time was different, instead of a bleak and dreary place, they took the form of a nice neighborhood, quiet, one of those places where middle class people live in. Unlike the last one this place was full of color; you could tell the day had just dawn.

Raphael and Donatello immediately recognized the place and despite being worried they laughed aloud, Mikey's body gave a hint of a mischievous and fun smile.

"I think Leo hasn't recognized the place yet, Raph" - Donnie said, turning to his big brother.

"Heh, heh, heh ... no, I think this is going to be fun Donnie" - Raphael said, the red clad ninja took a glance at his mischievous little bro's smile, he pointed that out to the little genius - "you're right, it's a good thing that Leo has all the patience in the world."

Leonardo's first impulse when he noted that he was in the middle of the street in broad daylight would had been to hide, but he remembered being in a dream, despite being aware of the circumstances, walking the street under sunlight as anybody without the protection of a disguise, made him felt strange. He began to walk the entire length of the street without meeting anyone until he reached a park equipped with an excellent skating rink.

In the section where the ramps were, Michelangelo was happily playing with his skateboard. But Mikey seemed to be about eight years old; he was wearing jeans with a white T-shirt, his orange bandana, and orange tennis shoes too.

Leo's first thought when he saw his little bro so young, was nostalgic. After that, he felt relief seeing Mikey safe and sound. Leo immediately came over to where Michelangelo was, with a big smile on his face.

"Mikey!" - Leo shouted in the direction of the prankster, to let him know he was there.

"Leo!" - the little turtle shouted too with excitement, approaching to the eldest, leaving his skateboard on the floor.

"Hey, little bro" - Leo greeted the tot stroking his little head tenderly feeling how Mikey hugged his leg.

"Did you come to pick me up Leo?" - Mikey asked with curiosity - "I just began to skate and you gave me permission to play until midday."

"Yeah, Mikey, I came for you" - Leo said, he couldn't resist to take Mikey up in his arms - "I have to tell you something Mikey" - Leo said to the prankster not knowing whether his little bro could understand what he had to say.

Donatello and Raphael were contemplating at their mischievous little brother, like Leo did. Mikey looked so sweet and innocent that anybody would have taken him up in arms.

"What are you going to tell me Leo? - Mikey asked eagerly, he was waiting that his older brother would tell him he was going to buy him an ice cream or a toy.

"I have to tell you we are in ..." - Leonardo failed to finish his sentence because a small figure just leapt with a skateboard over his head. At the same time the small figure held one of Leo's katana by the hilt taking it out from its sheath. Immediately Leo put his little bro down on the floor gently and turned toward the thief.

The little one was a blond boy about ten years old, he was wearing blue shorts and a red T-shirt, he could barely hold the weight of the sword with one hand, but at the end of the jump when he touched the ground, he could held the katana with both hands.

"WOW!" - the boy said amazed - "You never told me you had friends who carry weapons, Michelangelo"

"It's my big brother" - Michelangelo corrected him, approaching to the boy - "He has come to pick me up."

At first Leonardo was a little surprised to see who it was, but in the world of dreams anything is possible, recovering from the surprise Leo said, "Hey kid, please, give me back that sword, it is not a toy, you can hurt yourself.

"Nobody tells Bart Simpson what to do, man!"

Donatello and Raphael couldn't help and laughed out loud, Leonardo sighed resignedly, he decided to give up the katana; it was not real anyway, so he opted to leave the place with Mikey, but his little brother said:

"Come on, Bart" - Mikey asked - "My brother knows what he is doing, please give the sword back"

"I will, if you catch me Mikey!" - Bart shouted, hopping on his skateboard, taking flight - "See ya!"

Leonardo didn't move from his place, the mischievous told his brother: "Don't worry Leo, I will recover your sword"

"Don't worry Mikey" - Leo said earnestly - "It is not necessary"

"Don't you trust me, Leo?" - Mikey asked with sad eyes - "Please ... I want to do it, for you"

Leonardo smiled at the little turtle who upon seeing the smile of his older brother knew that he would allow him to do as he wished. Mikey ran to where his skateboard was, meanwhile the leader was thinking: "I have to be firmer with Mikey; he always gets what he wants when he looks at me like that, here and in the real world ..."

While Mikey was picking up his skateboard Bart returned, but without the katana.

"What's wrong with you Michelangelo?" - Bart said mockingly, approaching Mikey - "I think I am faster than you, t-u-r-t-l-e"

"Don't mock me, Bart!" - Mikey said a little annoying - "Where is the sword of my brother?"

"I hid it" - Bart said - "if you want me to return it, you'll have to win, skating"

"I accept your challenge" - Mikey had absolute confidence in his ability to skate.

"Okay, me first" - Bart said, Mikey nodded.

Leonardo heard all the small talk and smiled, he knew beforehand that his brother would win. Michelangelo had learned to use the skateboard almost immediately after he learned to walk, it was in fact one of the first gifts he got when he was still very young. Raphael and Leonardo had found the toy in acceptable conditions in the sewer system; Donatello spent a lot of time repairing it, aided by his two older brothers who spent many weeks searching for the missing parts.

Bart was showing his awesome skills with his skateboard, one of the reasons Mikey liked the character, they had in common that sport: skateboarding. Bart came to the last ramp giving a nice boost to his skateboard to do a pirouette in the air, but something went wrong, he didn't reach the further edge, he fell down and got up rubbing his bottom.

"Damn!" -Bart complained - "I was sure I could make that final leap"

"My turn Bart" - Mikey said - "You'll see, I will do it"

"I think not, no one skates better than me" - Bart assured to Mikey with presumptuous voice.

Mikey started his own exhibition, giving unmistakable signs of being better than Bart, to complete his challenge successfully Mikey decided to do Bart's failed leap. The yellow prankster realized the intentions of the turtle; he didn't want to be humiliated by Mikey. Bart took out his slingshot and picked up a pebble that was on the floor. He aimed to Mikey's legs before the little turtle began the leap.

Leonardo was watching the whole show from a bench where he had sat, he saw clearly when Bart picked up the pebble and aimed to his brother. Leo only frowned when he saw Bart's dishonest action. Leo knew Bart was jealous seeing Mikey proving who the best was. Leonardo wasn't the least bit worried about Mikey; he knew his little bro would be fine.

And so it was ... Mikey had seen Bart aiming at him too. When the pebble flew out of the slingshot Mikey covered himself with his skateboard in mid-air. Bart didn't have good luck that day; the pebble bounced off the surface of the skateboard and hit right on Bart's head.

When Mikey reached the other side of the ramp he realized that Bart had fallen to the floor and was rubbing his head. Michelangelo immediately approached the child asking, "Are you all right Bart?"

"Yeah ... you did it, right?" - Bart asked referring to the leap.

"Yes, you have to keep your promise Bart, give back the sword" - Mikey asked.

"Okay" - Bart said getting up, he was absent again for five minutes and returned with the Katana.

"Here it is Mikey, you won cleanly" - Bart said raising the sword and giving it to Mikey.

"Thanks Bart, I don't bear you any grudge ... I give you this" - Mikey said giving his skateboard to the mischievous yellow boy as a gift.

"Ay, caramba! Thanks Michelangelo" - Bart thanked the small turtle, he immediately got on the skateboard and went away, saying goodbye to his green friend.

Mikey approached to Leo proudly, sword in hand, and gave it to him. Leonardo took it and sheathed it.

"How did I do?" - Mikey asked, expecting to see in the eyes of his older brother, the approval.

Leonardo as response, took Mikey up in his arms, smiled and kissed him on the forehead saying, "You're the best little bro, thanks."

"I think we have to talk very seriously with Fearless when he gets back, brainiac" - Raphael told to Donatello - "I think he is spoiling Mikey."

Donatello only smiled at his big brother in red.

"Mikey" - Leonardo tried to speak again with Mikey - "I have to tell you that we are in the world of dreams, you have to wake up and return to us, to reality"

"You mean that everything that has just happened is not real?" - Mikey asked with disappointment in his voice.

"That's right, Mikey" - Leonardo assured him - "but don't worry, in the real world, you are the best skater I know"

"Great!" - Mikey looked at Leonardo relieved - "then ... if I sleep in this dream ... I'll be closer to wake up?"

"Yes" - the leader answered, it seemed that Mikey began to realize that he was trapped inside his mind and this time it was easier to convince him.

Without adding another word Mikey hugged the neck of his big brother and prepared himself to sleep closing his eyes. Leonardo sat down again and waited for Mikey fell asleep in his arms. Leo stroked gently the shell of his baby bro to help him sleep, a few minutes later Mikey's breathing became rhythmic and he disappeared from Leo's arms.

**To be continued…**

**A / N - I am sorry, if someone thought I was too severe with Bart, maybe any of you is a big fan of Bart Simpson, but for me, even though Mikey is five years older than Bart, is about ten times more innocent than the yellow kid and a better skater too. : D.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de las compañías correspondientes.**

Donatelo y Rafael exhalaron un gran suspiro, la repetición de las caóticas imágenes que aparecían cada vez que Mikey cambiaba de sueño empezaba a fastidiarles.

"Empiezo a aburrirme Donnie" – dijo Rafa – "¿cuántos mundos o sueños tiene que visitar el intrépido para traer al cabeza hueca de vuelta?"

"Empiezo a sentirme igual que tú hermano, pero no estamos aquí para entretenernos Rafael, tenemos que estar alertas por si algo se ofrece" – contestó Donatelo - "¿Acaso crees que Leo no está empezando a cansarse también? Nuestro hermano acostumbra meditar horas enteras, pero en esta ocasión tiene que concentrarse aún más, no importa cuánto tarde nosotros estaremos aquí apoyándolo"

Rafael se sonrió, cuando el pequeño genio hablaba de esa forma el ninja de rojo sentía que dentro del corazón de Donnie el también sentía una gran desesperación que no podía expresar igual que él, cuando menos Rafa podía gritar y enfadarse, de esa forma se desahogaba, pero Donnie no podía hacer lo mismo.

Sin añadir una palabra más Rafael tocó el hombro de su hermano genio y le sonrió, Donatelo se sonrió también y ambos siguieron observando el monitor.

Una vez más las imágenes tomaron una forma definida, pero esta vez fue diferente, en vez de un lugar inhóspito y lúgubre tomó la forma de un bonito vecindario, tranquilo, uno de esos lugares donde viven las personas de la clase media. A diferencia del último escenario el lugar estaba lleno de color, se notaba que acababa de amanecer.

Rafael y Donatelo reconocieron de inmediato el lugar y a pesar de estar preocupados se echaron a reír, al mismo tiempo el cuerpo de Mikey esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa y divertida.

"Creo que Leo todavía no ha reconocido el lugar Rafa" – dijo Donnie volviéndose hacia su hermano mayor.

"Je, je, je… no, creo que esto se va a poner muy divertido Donnie" – respondió Rafael, el ninja de rojo echó un vistazo al travieso y notando que se sonreía se lo hizo notar a su hermano genio – "tienes razón, que bueno que Leo tiene toda la paciencia del mundo"

El primer impulso de Leonardo al notar que estaba en medio de la calle a plena luz del día hubiera sido esconderse, pero recordaba estar dentro de un sueño, a pesar de estar consiente de las circunstancias, al caminar por la calle bajo la luz del sol como cualquier persona sin la protección de un disfraz, le hizo sentirse extraño. Comenzó a caminar a todo lo largo de la calle sin encontrar a nadie más hasta llegar a un parque que estaba provisto de una excelente pista para patinar.

Justo en la sección donde estaban las rampas estaba Miguel Ángel, jugando felizmente con su patineta. Pero era un Mikey como de ocho años de edad, vestía un pantaloncito de mezclilla con una camiseta blanca, su bandana, calzaba unos tenis de color naranja también.

El primer pensamiento de Leo al ver a su hermanito fue de nostalgia al verlo tan pequeño una vez más y después de alivio al verlo sano y salvo. De inmediato Leo se acercó a donde estaba Miguel Ángel con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Mikey!" – gritó Leo en dirección del travieso, para hacerle saber que estaba ahí.

"¡Hermanito!" – gritó la pequeña tortuguita con entusiasmo acercándose al mayor y dejando su patineta en el piso.

"Hola hermanito" – saludó Leo al pequeño acariciando su cabecita con ternura al sentir como Mikey abrazaba una de sus piernas.

"¿Viniste a recogerme Leo?" – preguntó Mikey con curiosidad – "Apenas acabamos de comenzar a jugar y me diste permiso de jugar hasta las doce."

"Si Mikey, vengo por ti" – respondió Leo sin resistirse a cargar a su hermanito en brazos – "tengo que decirte algo Mikey" – agregó Leo sin saber si Mikey comprendería lo que tenía que decirle.

Donatelo y Rafael contemplaban a su travieso hermanito igual que Leo, Mikey se veía tan tierno e inocente que cualquiera lo hubiera alzado en brazos.

"¿Qué me vas a decir Leo? – preguntó Mikey con gran curiosidad, como esperando que su hermano le dijera que iba a comprarle un helado o a obsequiarle un juguete.

"Tengo que decirte que estamos en…" – Leonardo no alcanzó a terminar su frase por que una pequeña figura saltó con una patineta justo encima de su cabeza, sacando al mismo tiempo una de sus katanas de su funda. De inmediato Leo dejó con suavidad en el piso a su hermanito y volteó en dirección del ladrón.

El pequeño era un niño rubio de unos diez años de edad, vestía unos shorts azules y una camiseta roja, apenas podía sostener el peso de la espada con una sola mano, pero al finalizar el salto y tocando tierra la sostuvo con ambas.

"¡Órales!" – dijo con entusiasmo el chico – "no me habías dicho que tenías amigos que portaran armas Miguel Ángel"

"Es mi hermano mayor" – corrigió Miguel Ángel acercándose al chico – "ha venido a recogerme."

Al principio Leonardo se sorprendió un poco al ver de quien se trataba, pero en el mundo de los sueños todo es posible, recuperándose de la sorpresa Leo dijo: "Oye niño, por favor, devuélveme esa espada, no es un juguete, puedes lastimarte.

"¡Nadie le dice a Bart Simpson lo que tiene que hacer, viejo!"

Sin poder evitarlo Rafael y Donatelo se echaron a reír a carcajadas, Leonardo suspiró resignado, renunció a recuperar la katana pues en realidad no era real, así que optó por retirarse con Mikey, pero su hermanito dijo:

"Vamos Bart" – pidió Mikey – "mi hermano sabe lo que hace, por favor devuélvela"

"¡Lo haré si me alcanzas Mikey!" – gritó Bart subiéndose a su patineta, emprendiendo la graciosa huida – "¡Ahí se ven!"

Leonardo no se movió de su lugar, el travieso le dijo a su hermano: "No te preocupes Leo, yo recuperaré tu espada"

"No te preocupes Mikey" – dijo Leo con seriedad – "no es necesario"

"¿No confías en mí Leo?" – preguntó Mikey con ojos tristes – "Por favor… quiero hacerlo por ti"

Leonardo le sonrió a la pequeña tortuguita quien al ver la sonrisa de su hermano mayor comprendió que Leo le dejaría hacerlo. Mikey corrió a donde estaba su patineta, dejando al líder pensando: "Tengo que ser más firme con Mikey, siempre logra lo que quiere mirándome de esa manera, aquí y en el mundo real..."

Mientras Mikey recogía su patineta Bart regresó, pero sin la katana.

"¿Qué te pasa Miguel Ángel?" – exclamó Bart burlonamente acercándose a Mikey – "ahora sé que soy más rápido que tú, tor-tu-gui-ta"

"¡No te burles de mí Bart!" – dijo Mikey un poco molesto – "¿Dónde está la espada de mi hermano?"

"La escondí" – respondió Bart – "si quieres que la devuelva tendrás que ganarme"

"Acepto" – Mikey tenía confianza absoluta en sus habilidades para patinar.

"De acuerdo, yo primero" – acordó Bart, mientras Mikey asentía.

Leonardo escuchó toda la pequeña conversación y se sonrió, sabía de antemano que su hermanito ganaría. Miguel Ángel había aprendido a usar la patineta casi inmediatamente de haber aprendido a caminar, de hecho fue uno de los primeros regalos que obtuvo cuando aún era muy chico. Rafael y Leonardo habían encontrado el juguete en condiciones aceptables en el sistema de alcantarillado, Donatelo se dedicó a repararla ayudado por sus dos hermanos mayores que dedicaron muchas semanas en busca de las partes faltantes.

Bart daba una grandiosa exhibición con su patineta, esa era una de las razones por las que Mikey gustaba del personaje, tenían en común que ambos les gustaba ese deporte. Bart llegó a la última rampa dando un buen impulso a su tabla para alcanzar a dar una pirueta en el aire, pero algo le salió mal porque no alcanzó a llegar a la otra orilla, cayó al suelo dándose un golpe, se levantó sobándose el trasero.

"¡Maldición!" –se quejó Bart – "estaba seguro de poder realizar ese último salto"

"Ahora sigo yo Bart" – dijo Mikey – "ya verás que yo sí podré hacerlo"

"No lo creo, nadie patina mejor que yo" – le aseguró Bart a Mikey con voz presuntuosa.

Mikey comenzó su propia exhibición, dando muestras inequívocas de ser mejor que Bart, para finalizar su prueba Mikey decidió realizar con éxito el fallido salto de Bart. El pequeño travieso de color amarillo se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la tortuguita, así que decidió que no quería verse humillado por Mikey. Bart sacó su resortera y con una piedrita que estaba a la mano apuntó a una de las piernas de Mikey antes de que comenzara el salto.

Leonardo miraba todo el espectáculo desde una banca donde se había sentado, pudo ver claramente que Bart levantaba la piedrita del piso y apuntaba a su hermanito. Lo único que hizo Leo fue fruncir el entrecejo al ver la acción deshonesta de Bart al ver que Mikey estaba demostrando quien era el mejor, pero no se preocupó en lo más mínimo de Mikey, Leo sabía que no le sucedería nada.

Y así fue… Mikey también había visto a Bart apuntarle y en cuanto la piedra salió disparada de la resortera Mikey se cubrió en medio del aire con misma patineta y para mala suerte de Bart, la piedrita rebotó en la superficie de la tabla y le pegó justo en la cabeza.

Al llegar al otro lado de la rampa Mikey se dio cuenta de que Bart había caído al piso y se sobaba la cabeza. Miguel Ángel de inmediato se acercó al niño preguntándole: "¿Estás bien Bart?"

"Si… lo lograste ¿verdad?" – preguntó Bart refiriéndose al salto.

"Si, tienes que cumplir tu promesa Bart, devuelve la espada" – pidió Mikey.

"Esta bien" – respondió Bart levantándose, se ausentó como cinco minutos y regresó con la katana.

"Aquí tienes Mikey, me ganaste limpiamente" – dijo Bart levantando la espada y entregándosela a Mikey.

"Gracias Bart, para que veas que no te guardo rencor, ten… te la obsequio" – dijo Mikey regalando su patineta al travieso amarillo.

"¡Ay, caramba!, gracias Miguel Ángel" – agradeció Bart, de inmediato se subió en la patineta y se alejó despidiéndose de su amiguito verde.

Mikey se acercó a Leo orgullosamente con la espada en la mano y se la entregó. Leonardo la tomó y de inmediato la guardó en su funda.

"¿Qué tal lo hice Leo?" – preguntó Mikey, esperando ver en los ojos de su hermano mayor la aprobación.

Leonardo como respuesta solo levantó a Mikey en brazos, le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente diciéndole: "Eres el mejor hermanito, gracias"

"Creo que tenemos que hablar muy seriamente con el intrépido cuando regrese cerebrito" – le comentó Rafael a Donatelo – "creo que está malcriando al cabeza hueca."

Donatelo solo se sonrió al escuchar a su hermano de rojo.

"Mikey" – volvió Leonardo a hablar con su travieso hermanito – "tengo que decirte que estamos en el mundo de los sueños, tienes que despertar y volver con nosotros a la realidad"

"¿Quieres decir que todo lo que ha sucedido no es real?" – preguntó Mikey un poco decepcionado.

"Así es Mikey" – le aseguró Leonardo – "pero no te preocupes, en el mundo real eres el mejor patinador que conozco"

"¡Genial!" – Mikey miró a Leonardo – "entonces… si me duermo en este sueño… ¿estaré más cerca de despertar?"

"Si" – contestó el líder, parecía que Mikey comenzaba a tomar conciencia de que estaba atrapado dentro de su mente y esta vez fue muy sencillo convencerlo.

Sin añadir una sola palabra más Mikey se abrazó al cuello de su hermano mayor y se preparó a dormir cerrando sus ojos, Leonardo se sentó una vez más y esperó a que Mikey se durmiera en sus brazos. Leo acariciaba el caparazón de su hermanito suavemente para ayudarlo a dormir, momentos después la respiración de Mikey se volvió rítmica y desapareció de los brazos de Leo.

**Continuará… **

**A/N - Perdón si alguno de ustedes es un gran fan de Bart Simpson y cree que fui muy injusta con Bart, pero para mí, a pesar de que Mikey es cinco años mayor que Bart, es como diez veces más inocente que el chico amarillo y mucho mejor patinador que él. :D .**


	7. Chapter 7

**Primero está la versión al inglés y después está la versión en español.**

**First is the english version, after that the spanish version.**

Leonardo was tired. He had spent almost five hours since he had begun to meditate to get Mikey out of the dream world, but the thought of his little brother who couldn't wake up by himself, gave him new verve to continue. Ignoring the sense of tiredness Leo continued waiting for the new scenario that should appear soon.

The place was easily recognizable: the dimension of the Battle Nexus. Leonardo appeared in one of the tops of the nearby hills, he had a great view of the entire site, it was as always full of different species of the universe, both "women" and "men" seemed to be in the midst of a great celebration.

The leader was surprised not to hear the clash of weapons, the unmistakable sound of the battles that take place on the site, the sound so familiar to him, the echo of metal hitting metal was replaced by screams, shouts of excitement and admiration. It seemed that the vibration of the cheers of the crowd grew in an unbalanced way every time the crowd shouted excitedly.

Leonardo went down and came quickly near to the living wall the crowd formed with their bodies, not even a needle could fit among the people, and Leo wondered how he would find Michelangelo among so many people. As if that thought had been the expected cue, the question that the blue ninja was asking himself was immediately answered.

To the main balcony, from where the Daimyo usually had seen each and every one of the battles, a great litter very elegantly decorated was approaching, carried by four pairs of strong arms. In the litter Michelangelo was comfortably installed in the middle of several soft cushions.

Immediately every one of the people present in the arena shouted in unison: THE BATTLE NEXUS CHAMPION! Leonardo got deafened by the screams of the crowd which were much louder than usual.

"Ouch!" - Leonardo complained covering his ears - "what a loud screams!"

At the sound of his voice several people who were in front of Leo turned to him.

"IT'S ONE OF THE CHAMPION'S BROTHERS!" - A girl shouted excitedly.

Immediately and for the first time in his life Leonardo was surrounded by several girls excited to madness by being around someone who was an important part in the champion's life, all the girls bombarded him with questions and requests.

"ARE YOU HIS BROTHER? I AM SO JEALOUS!" - one of the girls said or rather shouted.

"CAN YOU GET ME AN AUTOGRAPH? - another asked.

"PLEASE, TELL ME EVERYTHING YOU KNOW ABOUT HIM, I WANT TO BECOME DEEPLY FAMILIAR WITH MY BELOVED CHAMPION!" - Someone else asked.

"IS IT TRUE HE IS ONLY FIFTEEN YEARS OLD?" - a girl asked curiously wearing an orange bandana like Mikey.

"TELL HIM, I LOVE HIM!" - the girl that was farther away from Leo shouted.

"WHAT KIND OF GIRL DOES HE LIKE?" - a beautiful girl asked - "I AM SURE I COULD BE HIS GIRLFRIEND"

"CAN YOU TAKE ME TO MEET HIM? I'm dying to see him up close and talk to him!" - Someone else begged.

"YES, YES!" - the whole idea made them shout for joy - "WE WILL GO TOGETHER TO SEE OUR CHAMPION!"

Since the beginning of all the commotion the presence of the "brother of the champion" had caused, the girls had been tugging at Leo in all directions. Not even all the training and experience he had acquired with master Splinter and the Ancient One had prepared him to confront a whole group of girls totally obsessed with an idol.

Donatello and Raphael were laughing their heads off watching their older brother who couldn't get rid of all the girls. Raph was amused by Leonardo's expression which had a tinge of shyness. The fearless leader could assemble in a few minutes inside his mind a plan or strategy to follow in the midst of a bloody battle, but he was completely unable to react to the madness of women (1).

Fortunately for Leonardo two guards made their way through the crowd to where he was. The guards gently pushed away all the women who were beginning to dispossess Leonardo of all he had: his protective equipment and weapons.

"LADIES PLEASE!" - the tallest of the guards said with a robust and strong voice - "Allow us to pass!"

"Come with us Sir, the champion wants to see you" - the second guard said to Leo, who was very happy to be free again, he began to adjust again his elbow pads and his bandana.

"Thanks goodness all those girls are imaginary!" - Leo thought - "I wouldn't like to be among so many girls in that state of mind in the real world."

Escorted by the two guards Leonardo arrived in a few minutes to the main room, which had underwent quite visible changes: the walls were papered with posters of superheroes, a four-poster bed certainly regal was in the bottom of the room and middle of it a carved marble tub that had two dragon heads carved in the same material. The two dragon heads were supplying the tub with hot or cold water, unmistakably the tub was also well provided with a little quantity of smelling salts for the bath.

Michelangelo, obviously, was comfortably seated inside the tub and had turned his back (or his shell?) on two beautiful girls who were bathing him gently; both ladies had on their faces an expression which meant: "I am completely happy."

"Hello brother!" - Mikey blithely waved his older brother - "it seems that you're still in one piece" - Mikey said to his older brother, the orange masked ninja knew perfectly well that being in the middle of the fans could be an equivalent to risk one's life fighting the foot ninja, but without striking back.

"Michelangelo ..." - Leonardo began to talk, staring with wide open eyes all the interior of the champion's chamber - "and I thought that everything you did at home by rubbing in our faces your big win any chance you got was too much, I was wrong, this surpasses it."- the blue leader finished as he approached.

"Nothing is too much for the ..." - Mikey began to speak.

"BATTLE NEXUS CHAMPION!" - both girls shouted, finishing Mikey's sentence, who smiled pleased.

"Mikey ..." - Leo said very seriously - "you're going too far, I'm sure you already know I'm going to tell you this: everything around us is the product of your imagination"

"Yeah ... I figured something like that, since I saw you from the main balcony and I ordered my bodyguards to escort you up here, a voice inside me has been saying me about it" - Michelangelo replied.

"So, what are you expecting for to get out of this dream Mikey?" - Leonardo asked.

"Oh! Come on bro, I don't want to, here I have everything I like and I don't have to lift a finger, I have a dream life "- Mikey said smiling.

"Are you being serious, Mikey?" - the eldest asked with concern - "if you're aware of being in a dream and even so you don't want to wake up ... you are not considering the consequences Michelangelo, your physical body will deteriorate over time and although Donnie can keep it in good conditions, that's no way to live little bro"

"True, but as I mentioned here I have everything I want, besides..." - Mikey said with a look that was known he was beginning to notice certain aspects of life that he had hitherto ignored - "Here ... everyone cry out for me, the men look up to me, and the women desire me (2)"

Raphael and Donatello looked at their little bro with astonishment and disbelief, they never had heard that kind of words to be spoken by the most innocent of them and they didn't expect it either.

"Donnie ..." - Raph said suddenly to the intellectual turtle.

"Yeah?" - Donatello said while he was watching the computer monitor.

"Your computer is recording all this?" - the temperamental turtle asked.

"Yes ... why do you ask Raph?" - Donnie asked curiously, giving the monitor a minute of rest looking at his older brother whit a researcher look.

"Well ... it was one of those moments when I wish I had a camera at hand brother, I never imagined I could hear such ideas from Mikey's mouth ..." - Raphael answered truthfully and Donatello was agree with him entirely.

As well as his two brothers who witnessed the scene in Mikey's bedroom, the face of Leonardo also reflected the shock that caused hearing those words from the mouth of his mischievous little bro. Of course, the leader had expected to hear something like that someday ... but not so suddenly...

"I can see the young one who was sleeping inside my little bro is starting to wake up ..." - Leo smiled at the thought that Mikey was maturing faster than he expected.

"So" - Leonardo continued - "You don't mind giving up the real world?"

"I'm not sure ... I don't think so, Leo" - Mikey said.

"I have to convince Mikey to give up the dream world" - the leader thought.

"Think, think Leonardo" - he said to himself, turning in all directions, trying to discover the reason for the indecision of his bro - "Something is missing, something that even in Mikey's mind is impossible to duplicate or exceed ... something has to do with... us ..."

Just then Leonardo realized that during all the dreams none of them had appeared, nor Donatello, nor Raphael, nor master Splinter ... not even the little Klunk, anyone who was part of the real world (3). Leonardo smirking satisfied began to implement his newly planned strategy to persuade his brother to return.

"It's a shame you don't want to return little bro" - Leonardo said in an indifferent voice - "but it doesn't matter, I will do what you do in the real world, that way the others won't miss you so much"

Michelangelo was out of the tub, the girls wrapped him in a warm towel and he sat on his huge and elegant bed. When he heard Leo's words, Mikey turned to look at his big brother's eyes like demanding an explanation from the eldest.

Leonardo seeing the confused look on his little brother's face immediately said: "I will wait for our father's return at the lair door every time he goes to visit April, when he comes back he will give us the cookies April bakes, I will keep yours that way I will have the double, when Master Splinter will say 'I love your smile my son,' and wants to give you a kiss full of paternal love in your forehead ... I will receive it like I were you"

At these words Mikey began to frown, Leonardo continued talking like he had not seen anything, but didn't miss even one of the gestures on Mikey's face.

"Klunk is a very cute kitten, I will love to have it as my pet" - the leader said.

"When Donnie, your best friend, invents a machine full of tempting little buttons ready to touch, I'll be there trying to imitate the insatiable curiosity that characterizes you, squeezing all the buttons, although the laboratory explodes" - Leo continued.

"To not throw them away, I will use every one of your video game consoles ... Ah! I will also delete all your archives to fill the memory card with my own archives ... many of your video games are too outrageous, I will sell them along with your comic books, your action figures and your skateboard, with the money I'll buy a better motorcycle than Raphael's, I will show off the bike at Raph's face all the time, as you would do "- Leo kept talking regardless of the gestures of annoyance and distress that peered into the face of the mischievous turtle.

"Speaking of Raph" - the blue ninja continued, he didn't want to forget about anything Mikey could do - "I have seen every one of the jokes you've played on Raphael, I will improve them and I will laugh my head off when Raph gets mad. I will also be the one who tells him in the real world: 'I AM THE BATTLE NEXUS CHAMPION! I will keep your trophy and your bedroom…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH LEO!" - Michelangelo shouted with all his might at the same time he took Leo's hand and led him to the nearest exit - "I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO DO ANY OF THAT!"

"So ... we are going back to the real world?" - Leo asked innocently.

"You can bet your shell we'll do it, brother!" - Mikey replied with energy - "how dare you to think you can have all my stuff?" - Mikey ended up.

Leonardo couldn't suppress a smile of amusement at seeing his brother so upset. He sighed with relief for having managed to convince his baby brother.

Immediately when they went across the doorway the whole environment changed again and Leonardo could hear Mikey's voice telling him: "There is only one dream left, brother."

"I'm so close, one more dream and Mikey will return to us" - the leader thought joyfully.

**To be continued…**

(1) A / N - For me Leonardo knows a lot about how to take care of the mischievous siblings he has, how to train until all his techniques are perfect, how to meditate to achieve perfect harmony with the cosmos, but despite being the eldest and knows everything that the world has to offer, at least in theory, he is the last one to know how to react to situations of this nature, something that I personally find completely adorable XD.

(2) A / N - When I first heard that phrase from the mouth of a journalist several years ago about the reputation of one of my favorite actors: Harrison Ford, I thought it was the sexiest thing I had ever heard, but I don't know why, I feel that those same words sound funny from Mikey's mouth, maybe it's because I can not see Mikey rather than as the most innocent of the four brothers, the little and spoiled one. After all, Michelangelo is so tender, he will never grow old ... lucky turtle! ^ o ^.

(3) A / N - Except for Epicenter and Rose ^ - ^.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Leonardo estaba cansado. Habían pasado casi cinco horas desde que había comenzado a meditar para ayudar a Mikey a salir del mundo de los sueños, pero la sola idea de que su pequeño hermano no pudiera despertar le daba nuevos bríos para continuar. Haciendo de lado la sensación de cansancio Leo continuó esperando el nuevo escenario que debía aparecer pronto.

El lugar fue fácilmente reconocible: la dimensión del Nexo de Batalla. Leonardo apareció en una de la cimas de las colinas cercanas, tenía una gran vista de todo el lugar, que como siempre estaba saturado de diferentes especies del universo, tanto "mujeres" como "hombres" parecían estar en medio de una gran celebración.

El líder se sorprendió de no escuchar el choque de las armas, sonido inconfundible de las batallas que se llevan a cabo en el lugar, el sonido tan familiar para él del eco del metal chocando contra metal había sido reemplazado por gritos, gritos de emoción y de admiración. Parecía ser que la vibración de las aclamaciones de la muchedumbre crecía en forma desmedida cada vez que la multitud gritaba emocionada.

Leonardo descendió y llego rápidamente a la orilla que se formaba con el muro viviente, no cabía ni un alfiler en medio de las personas, Leo se preguntaba como iba a encontrar a Miguel Ángel en medio de tantos seres. Como si ese pensamiento hubiese sido la señal esperada, la pregunta que el ninja de azul se hacía a sí mismo se vio de inmediato contestada.

Al balcón principal, lugar desde donde el Damyo acostumbra observar todas y cada una de las batallas, se acercaba una gran litera muy elegantemente adornada, levantada por cuatro pares de robustos brazos. En la litera se encontraba Miguel Ángel muy cómodamente instalado en medio de varios mullidos almohadones.

De inmediato todas y cada una de las personas presentes en la arena gritaron al unísono: ¡EL CAMPEÓN DEL NEXO DE BATALLA! Leonardo casi se quedó sordo con los clamores de los espectadores que eran mucho más sonoros que de costumbre.

"¡AY!" – se quejó Leonardo tapándose los oídos– "¡cuantos gritos!"

Al sonido de su voz varias de las personas que estaban delante de él se voltearon a verlo.

"¡ES UNO DE LOS HERMANOS DEL CAMPEÓN!" – gritó una chica con emoción.

De inmediato y por primera vez en su vida Leonardo se vio rodeado de varias chicas entusiasmadas hasta la locura por estar cerca de alguien que era parte importante en la vida del campeón, todas ellas lo bombardearon con preguntas y peticiones.

"¿ERES SU HERMANO?, ¡QUE ENVIDIA!" – dijo, o más bien gritó una de las chicas.

"¿PUEDES CONSEGUIRME UN AUTÓGRAFO? – preguntó otra.

"¡POR FAVOR DIME TODO LO QUE SEPAS DE ÉL, QUIERO CONOCER A FONDO A MI ADORADO CAMPEÓN!" – pidió alguien más.

"¿ES VERDAD QUE SÓLO TIENE QUINCE AÑOS?" – preguntó llena de curiosidad una chica que llevaba una bandana anaranjada igual que Mikey.

"¡DILE QUE LO AMO!" – gritó la que estaba más lejos de Leo.

"¿QUÉ TIPO DE CHICAS LE GUSTAN?" – preguntó una chica más que hermosa – "ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE YO PODRÍA SER SU NOVIA"

"¿PUEDES LLEVARME A CONOCERLO?, ¡ME MUERO DE GANAS DE VERLO DE CERCA Y HABLARLE!" – rogó alguien más.

"¡SI!, ¡SI!" – exclamaron todas ante la idea – "¡VAMOS TODAS JUNTAS A VER A NUESTRO CAMPEÓN!"

Desde el comienzo de toda la algarabía que había provocado la presencia del "hermano del campeón" las chicas habían estado jaloneando a Leo en todas direcciones. Ni todo el entrenamiento y experiencia que había adquirido con Splinter y con el Antiguo lo habían preparado para enfrentar a todo un grupo de chicas totalmente obsesionadas con un ídolo.

Donatelo y Rafael se desternillaban de risa observando como su hermano mayor no podía quitarse a todas las chicas de encima. A Rafa lo que más le hacía gracia era la expresión de Leonardo la cual tenía un tinte de timidez. El intrépido líder podía armar en cuestión de minutos dentro de su mente un plan o una estrategia a seguir en medio de la batalla más cruenta, pero era completamente incapaz de reaccionar ante el enajenamiento de las mujeres (1).

Afortunadamente para Leonardo dos guardias se abrían paso a través del gentío hasta el lugar donde se encontraba. Los guardias apartaron con suavidad a todas las féminas que estaban empezando a despojar a Leonardo de su equipo de protección y de sus armas.

"¡POR FAVOR SEÑORITAS!" – pidió con robusta y fuerte voz el más alto de los guardias – "¡PERMITAN EL PASO!"

"Acompáñenos joven, el campeón quiere verlo" – le dijo el segundo guardia a Leo, quien muy contento de verse libre empezaba a acomodarse de nuevo sus coderas y su bandana.

"¡Qué bueno que todas esas chicas son imaginarias!" – pensó Leo – "No me gustaría estar entre tantas chicas en ese estado en el mundo real."

Escoltado por los guardias Leonardo llegó en unos cuantos minutos a la habitación principal, la cual había sufrido algunos cambios bastante notorios: los muros estaban empapelados de posters de súper héroes, una cama con dosel ciertamente regia se encontraba en el fondo y en medio de la habitación una tina tallada en mármol que tenía alrededor dos cabezas de dragón esculpidas en el mismo material y que abastecían de agua fría o caliente el interior de la tina que inconfundiblemente estaba también bien provista de una dotación de sales aromáticas especiales para el baño.

Miguel Ángel, obviamente, estaba cómodamente instalado en el interior de la tina y le daba la espalda (¿o el caparazón?) a dos chicas bellísimas que lo bañaban con suavidad, ambas tenían en sus rostros una expresión que equivalía a decir: "Soy completamente feliz."

"¡Hola hermano!" – saludó Mikey muy despreocupadamente a su hermano mayor – "parece ser que todavía estás en una sola pieza" – mencionó Mikey a su hermano mayor, el sabía perfectamente que estar en medio de las admiradoras podría ser un equivalente a arriesgar el físico peleando contra los ninjas del pie, sólo que sin devolver los golpes.

"Miguel Ángel…" – comenzó Leonardo a hablar mirando con ojos tan grandes como platos todo el interior de la recámara del campeón – "y yo que creía que todo lo que hacías en casa restregándonos tu triunfo en nuestras narices se pasaba del límite, estaba equivocado, todo esto lo supera." – terminó el líder de azul mientras se acercaba a donde estaba su hermanito.

"Nada es demasiado para el…" – comenzó Mikey a hablar.

"¡CAMPEÓN DEL NEXO DE BATALLA!" – gritaron ambas chicas, finalizando la frase de Mikey, quien sonrió complacido.

"Mikey…" – dijo Leo muy serio – "te estás pasando tres pueblos. Estoy seguro que ya sabes que voy a decirte que todo esta es producto de tu imaginación, ¿o no?"

"Si… algo así me imaginé, desde hace unos momentos cuando te vi desde el palco y mandé por ti una voz en mi interior me lo ha estado diciendo" – contestó Miguel Ángel.

"Entonces, ¿Qué esperas para salir de este sueño Mikey?" – preguntó Leonardo.

"¡Oh! Vamos hermano, no quiero hacerlo, aquí tengo todo lo que me gusta y no tengo que mover un dedo. Tengo una vida de sueño" – dijo Mikey sonriéndose al darse cuenta de que así era.

"Mikey no puedes hablar en serio" – expresó con preocupación el mayor – "si estas consciente de estar en un sueño y aún así no quieres despertar… no tienes en cuenta las consecuencias Miguel Ángel, tu cuerpo físico se deteriorará con el tiempo y aunque Donnie pueda mantenerlo funcionando, eso no sería vida hermanito"

"Cierto, pero como te mencionaba aquí tengo todo lo que quiero, además" – añadió Mikey con una mirada en la que se conocía que estaba empezando a notar ciertos aspectos de la vida que hasta ese momento había ignorado – "aquí… todos claman por mí, los hombres me admiran y las mujeres me desean (2)"

Rafael y Donatelo miraban a su hermanito con asombro e incredulidad, nunca le habían oído decir esa clase de palabras al más inocente de ellos y tampoco se lo esperaban.

"Donnie…" – dijo repentinamente Rafa al intelectual.

"Dime" – contestó Donatelo sin dejar de mirar el monitor de la computadora.

"¿Tu máquina esta grabando todo esto?" – preguntó el temperamental.

"Si… ¿por qué lo preguntas Rafa?" – preguntó con curiosidad Donnie, dándole al monitor un minuto de descanso dirigiendo su investigadora mirada al mayor.

"Es que… fue uno de esos momentos en los que me gustaría haber tenido una cámara a la mano hermano, nunca me imaginé que podría escuchar esa clase de ideas de la boca de Mikey…" – contestó Rafael con sinceridad que hizo que Donatelo estuviese de acuerdo con él en su totalidad.

Al igual que sus dos hermanos que presenciaban la escena en la habitación de Mikey, el rostro de Leonardo también reflejó el estupor que provocó el haber escuchado esas palabras en boca del travieso. Por supuesto que el mayor esperaba escuchar algo como eso algún día… pero no tan de repente…

"Veo que el joven que mi hermanito lleva en su interior está comenzando a despertar…" – pensó Leo quien sonrió al solo pensar que estaba madurando más rápido de lo que él esperaba.

"Entonces" – continuó Leonardo – "¿no te importa renunciar al mundo real?"

"No estoy muy seguro Leo… creo que no" – contestó Mikey.

"Tengo que convencer a Mikey de que renuncie al mundo de los sueños" – pensó el líder.

"Piensa, piensa Leonardo" – se dijo a sí mismo volteando en todas direcciones, tratando de descubrir la razón de la indecisión del travieso – "Algo falta, algo que aún dentro de la mente de Mikey es imposible de duplicar o superar… algo que tiene que ver con… nosotros"

Justo en ese momento Leonardo se dio cuenta que durante todos los sueños ninguno de ellos había aparecido, ni Donatelo, ni Rafael, ni Splinter… ni siquiera el pequeño Klunk, nadie que fuera parte del mundo real (3). Sonriéndose satisfecho Leonardo comenzó a poner en práctica su recién planeada estrategia para convencer a su hermanito de volver.

"Es una verdadera lástima que no quieras volver hermanito" – dijo Leonardo con voz indiferente – "pero no importa, yo haré todo lo que tú haces en el mundo real para que los demás no te extrañen tanto"

Miguel Ángel ya había salido de la tina, las chicas lo habían envuelto con una abrigadora toalla y se había sentado en su enorme y elegante cama. Al escuchar las palabras de Leo, Mikey lo miró de forma que sus ojos exigían una explicación al mayor.

Leonardo al ver la expresión de su travieso hermanito se explicó de inmediato: "Yo esperaré a nuestro padre en la puerta de la guarida cada vez que vaya a visitar a Abril, cuando traiga las galletas que ella cocina me quedaré con tu parte, así tendré el doble y cuando el maestro Splinter diga: 'me encanta tu traviesa sonrisa hijo mío' y quiera darte un beso lleno de amor paternal en tu frente… yo lo recibiré por ti"

Ante esas palabras Mikey comenzó a fruncir el ceño, Leonardo continuó hablando como si no hubiera visto nada, pero no perdía ni uno solo de los gestos del rostro de Mikey.

"Klunk es un gatito muy lindo, me encantará tenerlo como mi mascota" – añadió el líder.

"Cuando Donnie, tu mejor amigo, invente una máquina llena de tentadores botoncitos listos para tocarse, yo estaré ahí para tratar de imitar la insaciable curiosidad que te caracteriza apretándolos todos, aunque vuele el laboratorio" – continuó Leo.

"Para que no se tiren a la basura, yo daré uso a todas y cada una de tus consolas de juegos de video… ¡Ah! También voy a borrar todos tus logros para llenar las tarjetas de memoria con los míos… como muchos de tus juegos son demasiado escandalosos voy a venderlos junto con tus historietas, tus figuras de acción y tu patineta, con el dinero me voy a comprar una motocicleta mejor que la de Rafael para presumírsela a cada rato, como tú lo harías" – siguió Leo sin hacer caso de los gestos de disgusto y de angustia que se asomaban al rostro del travieso.

"Y hablando de Rafa" – prosiguió el ninja de azul que no pensaba ahorrarle ni una sola posibilidad a Mikey – "he visto todas y cada una de las bromas que le has jugado, voy a mejorarlas y me reiré como nunca haciendo enfadar a Rafa hasta la locura. También voy a ser yo quien en tu lugar le diga en el mundo real: '¡SOY EL CAMPEÓN DEL NEXO DE BATALLA!', me quedaré con tu trofeo, con tu habitación…"

"¡YA BASTA LEO!" – gritó Miguel Ángel con todas sus fuerzas al mismo tiempo que tomaba de la mano a Leo y se lo llevaba a la salida más cercana – "¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE HAGAS NADA DE ESO!"

"Entonces… ¿volverás?" – preguntó Leo inocentemente.

"¡Puedes apostar tu caparazón a que sí hermano!" – respondió Mikey con energía – "¡qué atrevido de tu parte pensar que te podías quedar con todo lo mío!" – terminó Mikey.

Leonardo no pudo reprimir una sonrisa divertida al ver a su hermanito tan disgustado. Suspiró aliviado por haber logrado convencer al más joven.

De inmediato al cruzar el umbral de la puerta todo el entorno volvió a cambiar y Leonardo pudo escuchar la voz de Mikey que le decía: "Solamente queda uno de mis sueños hermano".

"Estoy muy cerca, un solo sueño más y recuperaremos a Mikey" – pensó con alegría el líder.

**Continuará…**

A/N (1) – Para mí Leonardo sabe mucho sobre cómo cuidar a los traviesos hermanitos que tiene, cómo entrenar hasta que todas sus técnicas sean perfectas, meditar hasta alcanzar una perfecta armonía con el cosmos, pero a pesar de ser el mayor y conocer todo lo que el mundo tiene que ofrecer, al menos en teoría, es el que menos sabe cómo reaccionar ante situaciones de esta naturaleza, algo que en lo personal encuentro completamente adorable XD.

A/N (2) – Cuando por primera vez oí esa frase de boca de una periodista hace algunos años acerca de la fama de uno de mis actores favoritos: Harrison Ford, pensé que era lo más sexy que había escuchado, pero no sé por que, siento que esas mismas palabras en boca de Mikey se escuchan graciosas, tal vez es por que no puedo ver a Mikey mas que como el más inocente de los cuatro hermanos, el peque y el consentido. Después de todo Miguel Ángel es el tierno del grupo y como nunca va a envejecer… ¡suertudo! ^o^ .

A/N (3) – A excepción de Epicenter y Rose ^-^.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry I didn't update sooner... I got a laziness fit... ^-^'.**

**In appreciation of all you have done, I want to say again: Thanks Bubblyshell22! If Rose has improve is because of your kind explanations. Rose ^o^.**

On this occasion Leonardo didn't have to wait, almost immediately after leaving the last scenario a door appeared in front of him. Leonardo came near and the door opened just at that moment, Michelangelo was waiting for him on the other side.

"Welcome brother to my best dream" - Mikey said to Leo - "This dream among all of them is my most cherished one, I rarely have the pleasure to experience it without the help of Donnie's invention - Mikey finished while Leo changed his sight from his little brother toward the surroundings.

"Where are we Mikey?" - The eldest asked.

"In the building of the Foot clan" - said the youngest of-factly, getting from his older brother's a really surprised look.

"WHAT?" - Raphael cried - "What kind of dream could that be? Being in that place can only mean to be in a nightmare!"

Donatello didn't respond but the look on his face meant he agreed with Raphael.

"Leo ... Donnie and Raph are also taking care of me, aren't they?" - This was more a statement than a question.

"Yes Michelangelo, you are correct, we've all been very concerned since we realized you couldn't wake up"

"I thought so, I've been listening their voices" - Mikey said with a smile, making a decision.

Surprisingly for Donatello and Raphael, Mikey looked in a certain direction, it seemed he was staring straight into his two brother's eyes and said:

"I appreciate your concern for me guys, but don't worry, I will soon be back together with Leo. Don't be upset with me, but this dream is very special to me and only Leo will see it"

When Mikey finished expressing his wish, the image on the Donatello's computer monitor disappeared.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" - Raphael asked with strong voice - "I can't see anything!"

"I don't know" - the little genius said unable to believe that Mikey could block the access to his mind - "it seems that Michelangelo tried to focus... in fact he did, and my computer can't reach his thoughts"

"Are you kidding, brainiac? That fool is the first one to fall asleep when master Splinter is teaching us to control our minds" - Raphael argued.

"Well, it seems Mikey was paying attention recently Raph"

"Mikey, why you don't allow the access to your mind?" - the eldest asked, noticing immediately that the connection with the outside world was blocked - "Donatello and Raphael may worry"

"This dream, as I mentioned before is my favorite and I want to share it only with you Leo, besides ... I am afraid of what our brothers could think about it. Follow me" - Mikey asked.

Leonardo followed Michelangelo through the entire building, experiencing the weirdest life event when the foot ninjas whom were also inside the building greeted the two turtles when they were covering the halls.

"Hey Mikey! How are you doing buddy?" - A member of the elite asked him giving friendly pats on Michelangelo's shell.

"I am fine, thanks for asking" - Mikey replied with a smile while Leo was getting a little tense at the sight of a member of the elite placing a hand on his baby brother.

"Are you going to visit Saki?" - the elite ninja asked.

"Yes, we go up to the top" - he replied.

"In that case take the elevator to the right, the other is out of service" - the member of the elite informed them.

"Thanks, see you later" - Mikey said thanking the ninja holding out a hand at the same time. Meanwhile, Leonardo watched with undisguised suspicion all signs of kindness.

Looking at all the reactions of the eldest, the youngest question:

"What do you think so far Leo?"

"Disconcerting, little bro" - Leonardo admitted.

"And you have not seen the best, let's go".

Both turtles got into the elevator and reached the top floor. Upon arriving, Mikey opened wide the doors of the main chamber, at the sound of the door opening Oroku Saki looked in that direction posing his sight on the two visitors. Leonardo got goose bumps seeing his nemesis giving a hint of a kindly smile, but what really made him shudder was the presence of master Splinter and master Yoshi drinking tea with Saki.

"Good night, boys" - Saki greeted with open arms approaching to the two teenagers - "How are you?"

"The three of them are great friends brother, and we all live in this building" - Michelangelo whispered before Leo could say anything.

"What!" - The leader could not repress the expression, the whole dream was completely the opposite of reality, a lot, and although he had a great equanimity Leonardo couldn't prevent the expression.

"What happens to you, young Leonardo?" - Saki asked politely - "Are you tired? You will never change, you should give yourself a break from time to time.

"Is just the way he is, my friend" - Splinter said - "he always puts his obligations before himself"

"He has a great potential, it is natural he tries to develop it to its highest level" - Yoshi said smiling proudly while he was giving a gesture of approval in the direction of both turtles - "The four kids are excellent students"

"True" - Saki said totally agree with Yoshi - "Excuse me boys, I have an important matter to attend to, please, continue without me" - Saki left his office.

"Well Mikey is a dream quite ... I'm not sure which word to use to describe it, but it is uncommon, some aspects of it I can understand but the rest of them ... I must confess that I find very difficult to accept them" - Leonardo admitted.

"I know brother, this dream is my favorite for several reasons" - Mikey began to explain - "One is that in this world we are accepted just as we are, another is that we are together and happy, Saki is a normal utrom. We mutated because master Yoshi asked Saki, you know master Yoshi adored his pet and then he brought us from the pet store"

At the end of his explanation Michelangelo looked into the eyes of Leonardo for a few minutes and put his head down as if he was too embarrassed.

"It's a stupid dream, isn't it?"

Leonardo was a little surprised at the question but took his brother's chin lifting his face and replied:

"Of course not, Mikey" - Leonardo said to the mischievous turtle with a fully convinced voice - "that kind of reasons only prove you're a very special boy, full of optimism and good wishes. Instead of being ashamed you should be proud of yourself little brother, because I am very proud of you"

"So ... you're not angry with me, Leo? - the little turtle asked the eldest.

"Why should I Mikey?" - Leo questioned frowning.

"Because ... you have visited all the worlds in which I usually hide from reality, I was convinced you would think I'm a fool, a coward or maybe someone who is worthless, a being not worthy of being loved ..."

"Michelangelo... please don't say that, you hurt me. How can you think that I might consider you unworthy of being loved? Put this into your mind Michelangelo: we all love you as you are. You can not imagine how fortunate I feel that someone as full of great qualities as you is my brother "- Leonardo finished hugging his little brother gently, the embrace would assure him that he could not doubt the words that had been said to him.

"Thanks Leo, sorry I doubted the affection that you have for me, I think that deep down inside me I knew you would understand me, so I just wanted to show it to you. You are one of the few beings in this world that has a big heart, the best of all "- expressing his gratitude and love to the eldest Mikey hugged him tightly for a long time.

After the embrace Mikey remembered his two remaining brothers.

"I think it's time to wake up bro" - Mikey thought aloud - "Donatello and Raphael may be concerned about us"

"Yeah ..." - Leonardo agreed, his thoughts as well as his little brother's had focused, in part, on the two absent turtles - "but I think we can take the most of this opportunity to face your nightmares, you can get rid of them once and for all Mikey"

"You want me to face my worst nightmares?" - Mikey asked with concern - "No... I don't know if I can do it"

"Mikey, I'll be by your side all the time, so be brave. If you can't do it by yourself, I will help you. The reality... I can't change it for you and the others can enjoy it but I can and want to do is to help you to accept it the way it is, facing the nightmares in your mind, to overcome those fears once and for all "- Leonardo put his hands on the shoulders of Michelangelo to infuse him courage.

"You're right, Leo!" - Mikey exclaimed - "Let's go!"

When Mikey finished talking the surroundings broke as if they were made of glass, falling in large chunks at the feet of both ninjas. Seconds later, the pieces rejoined reflecting one of Mikey's nightmares.

The scene showed an alley, inside this nightmare Michelangelo dreamed himself alone, full of bumps and bruises. The responsible of the prankster's wounds was Hun. The situation was desperate because the delinquent was about to give the coup de grace to the youngest who was lying on the floor. Hun was slowly approaching to Mikey, cracking his knuckles against the palm of his other hand.

Being close to the little turtle Hun raised his fist to drop it with full force on Mikey's face, but the only target he found was the floor. Leonardo had picked up his little brother out of the way of the fist of the giant.

"Let's go brother!" - the eldest encouraged the youngest at the same time helping him to stand up - "We can defeat him!"

Mikey nods and in sync with his older brother jumped and they gave a powerful kick to the face of the Purple Dragons leader who fell backwards to the ground completely unconscious.

The scene was broken again, but it rose again with a new appearance. This time the image that was formed looked like a laboratory, in this nightmare Mikey was enclosed in a cage hanging from the ceiling from there he could see how Bishop dissected his brothers one by one until they died.

When Mikey saw Bishop approaching with a scalpel in hand towards an unconscious Raphael, Mikey began to mourn, but at the least expected moment the cage door was opened by the cut of a katana.

"Come on! little brother, face him!" - Leo said as he looked firmly and confidently at Mikey - "you're a great ninja, finish with him!"

Michelangelo came down brandishing his nunchaku and attacked Bishop with full force.

"NOBODY HURTS MY BROTHERS!" - Mikey shouted using his weapons which were part of his person skillfully, forcing Bishop to go back, cornering him and taking the opportunity he hit Bishop's ankles causing him to lose balance giving a big punch in the face. The evil man fell to the ground defeated.

Mikey approached to Leo, warning him: "There is only one nightmare left, the worst of all; it always makes me wake up screaming full of fear"

The surroundings rose again but this time they seemed to be much more carefully reconstructed solidifying to last for a while longer, the last and most terrible nightmare of Michelangelo was manifested before them. Leonardo knew almost by heart this nightmare; it was the one which pursued with more viciousness the mind of his little brother. When Mikey managed to calm down he narrated it to his big brother detailing and describing all the horrific details with vividly and intensity, sometimes spreading the greatest dread of which he was victim in those dreadful nights to his eldest brother.

On completion of rebuilding the darkness enveloped the two brothers, amid the darkness was heard the deep, unmistakable voice of Shredder.

"So you're the last enemy I have" - the steps were heard coming closer and closer. When Saki was close enough it was observed that he was accompanied by Leo, Raph and Donnie. In this nightmare Michelangelo's brothers betrayed him, joined the enemy and murdered him.

"NO, NO!" - Mikey came back terrified- "Stay back, don't come any closer!"

Immediately, before Mikey could surrender to the panic he felt his real big brother was embracing him softly from behind to calm him down, Leo told him: "Mikey, I'm here with you. You know perfectly well that we love you and we would never hurt you"

Michelangelo felt the courage traveling inside every fiber of his being; he separated gently from the arms of Leonardo and approached to the group. In a voice full of conviction he cried: "You are not my brothers, you are only a product of my fears! My real brothers would never betray me! ... So ... GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!

When the fake turtles disappeared the Shredder was left all by himself, but even so he still approached to the two brothers in a slow and menacing way.

"I'll take care of him, Leo"

Leonardo drew back a little.

"I'm sick of having nightmares; I'll finish with you once and for all Shredder!"

Giving a battle cry, Shredder lunged at Michelangelo, who threw his nunchuks against Saki's head, The Shredder achieved to deflect the first set of Mikey's nunchucks with a flick of his claws, but the second pair of nunchakus was so close to the first one that Shredder didn't manage to dodge them and they hit him squarely in the forehead making him arching his head back.

The nunchuks bounced up but didn't fall to the floor because Michelangelo caught them in the air and circled the neck of Saki with them jumping over him and taking advantage of the momentum and the weight of his body threw Saki's body over his head. Shredder hit the floor face down and before the villain could rise Mikey had recovered his other set of weapons.

"HOW DARE YOU TO TOUCH ME, FREAK. YOU SHALL PERISH!" - Shredder bellowed at the orange masked turtle.

"COME AND GET ME, SHREDDER!" - Mikey shouted at Saki looking straight into his eyes - "if you got the guts..."

Leonardo couldn't help feeling proud, listening to his little brother saying those words filled with infinite courage, he mentally smiled.

Shredder once again approached to Mikey, but this time he did it at high speed expecting to take Michelangelo by surprise. Jumping he tried to plunge his sharp claws into Mikey's chest. The mischievous turtle showed all his fighting ability moving to his right side turning at the same time with a speed that equaled that of his opponent. He held the Shredder by the nape of his neck and slammed Saki's head on the floor and before Saki could raise Michelangelo broke his metal claws with his nunchuks.

After breaking part of the armor of Saki Mikey went back a bit waiting for the counterattack, but Shredder didn't get up, his body began to fall apart like a sand statue attacked by a great blizzard, as soon as Saki's body had disappeared Mikey breathed deeply, a sigh of relief and satisfaction. Leonardo approached to his baby brother and said, "Good job, I'm so proud of you Mikey, you got rid of the horrible nightmares that haunted you, that is admirable"

"I owe all of it to you Leo, Donnie gave me the opportunity to be here with you, Raph has always told me I must be strong, decisive ... and you never stopped trusting in me" - Mikey smiled - "but I think I must wake up and tell them in person"

"Let's go, Mikey"

"Yes" - as soon as Michelangelo pronounced that word, in the real world he opened his eyes and stood up - "Leo?" - The sound of his voice asking for his older brother made Donnie and Raph immediately turned their sight to their little brother, they were trying to access Mikey's mind working on the computer, and they approached to him watching in disbelief.

"MIKEY!" - It was the first thing the prankster heard on waking and the second thing he felt was two pairs of arms that embraced him with joy and enthusiasm - "For a moment we thought we'd never see you awake again Mikey!"

"Forgive me guys, it was not my intention to gave you an awful time, I'm sorry" - Mikey apologized smiling sadly.

"Don't worry about it Mikey" - Donatello said sincerely - "the important thing is that you're back with us"

"Raph... you were worried about me?" - Mikey asked seeing his brother in red stuck to him as if his life depended on it.

"You make a stupid question like that one again, and I personally knock you out Mikey!" - Raphael replied growling. Mikey smiled, he already knew the answer he just wanted to make Raphael laugh.

"Leo?" - Mikey asked.

"Here I am little bro" - the leader said, answering the question of the mischievous turtle at the same time he entered the room - "Are you okay?"

"Better than ever!" - Mikey exclaimed jubilantly - "I'll never have nightmares again"

Seeing the faces of Donatello and Raphael full of wonder Mikey said proudly: "I beat Shredder inside my mind"

"Congratulations brother! At last you're free ..." - Donatello said a little relieved after what happened with his invention - "I would never forgiven myself if you had never awakened"

"Donnie ... maybe I am not the right person to say this ..." - the mischievous said - "but ... maybe you should think a little less with your brain and a little more with your heart"

"From now on, I will do it brother" - Donnie replied with a wink.

"I have a question" - Michelangelo said.

"What?" - his three brothers asked at unison.

"Now that I slept very good and rested better ... I still have to clean my room?"

**A week later...**

In the middle of the night Leonardo heard his bedroom door was being opened slowly, but he didn't felt an evil presence or danger, so he opened his eyes a little more, he recognized the dark silhouette of his younger brother in the shadows.

"Mikey?"

"Yes brother, is me"

"Why are you up Mikey?" - Leonardo asked anxiously thinking that maybe Mikey had become prey to the nightmares again.

"I can not sleep I'm feeling lonely..." - Mikey replied, hugging one of his pillows.

Leonardo smiled at him tenderly and said: "make yourself comfortable little bro" and stepped aside.

Mikey crawled under the blankets and snuggled close to Leonardo leaning his head to his big brother's plastron.

"Thanks Leo, this was what I needed ... to hear the beating of your heart, now I can hear it. Gently it lead me to sleep ... it seems it is telling me: I love you"

In less than a minute Mikey was deeply asleep embraced by Leo who also enjoyed the soft and warm embrace of his little brother.

**THE END**

**I don't know how to thank you for following this story until its conclusion, I hope the final has satisfied everyone, this was the first long history I write. I had many doubts about the continuity and every minute I was wondering: Does it make sense?, but the kind words left by the people who took a minute or more to stamp their valuable feedback made ****me feel very happy. THANKS.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En esta ocasión Leonardo no tuvo necesidad de esperar casi de inmediato de haber abandonado el anterior escenario apareció una puerta frente a él. Leonardo se acercó y la puerta se abrió al momento, Miguel Ángel estaba del otro lado esperándolo.

"Bienvenido hermano a mi mejor sueño" – le dijo Mikey a Leo – "este es entre todos, mi sueño más acariciado, en muy raras ocasiones he tenido el gusto de experimentarlo sin necesidad del casco de Donnie" – terminó Mikey mientras Leo cambiaba su mirada de su hermano a sus alrededores.

"¿Dónde estamos Mikey?" – preguntó el mayor.

"En el edificio del clan del pie" – respondió el más chico con toda naturalidad, obteniendo de su hermano mayor una mirada realmente sorprendida.

"¡¿QUÉ?" – gritó Rafael – "¿¡Qué clase de sueño puede ser ese! ¡Estar en ese lugar sólo puede significar estar en una pesadilla!"

Donatelo no respondió pero la mirada meditabunda en su semblante daba la razón a Rafael.

"Leo…Donnie y Rafa también me están cuidando, ¿verdad?" – esto parecía más una afirmación que una pregunta.

"Sí Miguel Ángel tienes razón, todos hemos estado muy preocupados desde que nos dimos cuenta que no podías despertar"

"Ya me lo imaginaba, he estado escuchando sus voces" – dijo Mikey sonriéndose, tomando una decisión.

Sorpresivamente para Donatelo y Rafael, Mikey miró en cierta dirección de forma que parecía que estaba mirando a sus dos hermanos a los ojos y dijo:

"Les agradezco su preocupación por mí chicos, no se preocupen, pronto volveré junto con Leo. No se disgusten conmigo pero este sueño es muy especial para mí y quiero que sólo mi hermano mayor lo vea"

Al terminar de expresar este deseo la imagen en el monitor de la computadora de Donatelo desapareció.

"¡¿QUÉ SUCEDIÓ?" – preguntó con enérgica voz Rafael – "¡Ya no se ve nada!"

"No lo sé" – contestó el pequeño genio sin poder creer que Mikey pudiera bloquear el acceso a su mente – "tal parece que Miguel Ángel se ha concentrado lo suficiente para que mi equipo no pueda alcanzar sus pensamientos"

"¿Es una broma verdad cerebrito? El cabeza hueca es el primero en dormirse cuando el maestro Splinter trata de enseñarnos a controlar nuestras mentes" – replicó Rafael.

"Pues parece ser que Mikey si ha prestado atención últimamente Rafa"

"Mikey, ¿por qué no permites el acceso a tu mente?" – preguntó el mayor notando enseguida que la conexión con el exterior se había bloqueado – "Donatelo y Rafael pueden preocuparse"

"Este sueño como mencioné antes es mi favorito y sólo quiero compartirlo contigo hermano, además… me da miedo lo que puedan pensar nuestros hermanos acerca de él. Sígueme" – pidió Mikey.

Leonardo siguió a Miguel Ángel por todo el edificio experimentando la más rara vivencia cuando los ninjas del pie que también estaban dentro del inmueble saludaban a las dos tortugas cuando recorrían los pasillos.

"¡Hola Mikey!, ¿Cómo te va amigo?" – preguntaba un miembro de la élite dando amigables palmaditas en el caparazón de Miguel Ángel.

"Bien, muy bien, gracias por preguntar" – contestó Mikey con una sonrisa mientras que Leo se había puesto un poco tenso al ver al miembro de la élite colocar una mano sobre su hermanito.

"¿Vas a visitar a Saki?" – interrogó el ninja.

"Sí, vamos hasta arriba" – contestó.

"Entonces toma el ascensor de la derecha, el otro está fuera de servicio" – informó el miembro de la élite.

"Gracias, te veo después" – dijo Mikey agradeciendo al ninja tendiéndole una mano al mismo tiempo, mientras Leonardo miraba con franca desconfianza todas las muestras de amabilidad.

Mirando todas las reacciones del mayor el más joven pregunta:

"¿Qué te parece hasta ahora Leo?"

"Desconcertante hermanito" – admitió Leonardo.

"Y todavía no has visto lo mejor. Sigamos" – pidió el menor.

Ambas tortugas abordaron el elevador y llegaron hasta el último piso. Al llegar Mikey abrió de par en par las puertas de la cámara principal, al sonido de la puerta abriéndose Oroku Saki levantó la vista en esa dirección posando sus ojos sobre los dos visitantes. A Leonardo se le erizó la piel al ver sonreír amablemente a su némesis, pero lo que realmente lo hizo estremecer fue la presencia del maestro Splinter y del maestro Yoshi tomando el té con Saki.

"Buenas noches muchachos" – saludó Saki acercándose con los brazos abiertos a los dos adolescentes – "¿Cómo están?"

"Los tres son grandes amigos hermano y todos vivimos en este edificio" – dijo Miguel Ángel antes que Leo formulara pregunta alguna.

"¡¿Qué?" – El líder no pudo reprimir la expresión, todo el sueño era completamente opuesto a la realidad, tanto, que aún gozando de una gran ecuanimidad Leonardo no pudo evitar la expresión.

"¿Qué te sucede joven Leonardo?" – preguntó Saki amablemente – "¿Acaso estás cansado?, nunca vas a cambiar, deberías darte un respiro de vez en cuando.

"Así es mi hijo amigo Saki" – dijo Splinter – "siempre antepone sus obligaciones a sí mismo"

"Tiene un gran potencial, es natural que trate de desarrollarlo a su máximo nivel" – agregó Yoshi sonriéndose con orgullo al mismo tiempo que dirigía un gesto de aprobación en dirección de ambas tortugas – "los cuatro son excelentes estudiantes"

"Cierto" – dijo Saki totalmente de acuerdo con Yoshi – "Discúlpenme chicos, tengo un asunto importante que atender, por favor continúen sin mí" – Saki abandonó su oficina.

"Bien Mikey es un sueño bastante… no estoy muy seguro que palabra usar para describirlo, pero es poco común, algunos aspectos los comprendo pero el resto… debo confesar que me es muy difícil aceptarlos" – admitió Leonardo.

"Lo sé hermano, este sueño es mi preferido por varias razones" – comenzó Mikey a explicar – "Una de ellas es que en este mundo somos aceptados tal y como somos, otra es que todos estamos juntos y felices, Saki es un utrom normal. Mutamos gracias a Saki pero por petición del maestro Yoshi que adoraba a su mascota y después nos trajo a nosotros de la tienda de mascotas"

Al finalizar su explicación Miguel Ángel miró a los ojos a Leonardo durante unos minutos y agachó su cabeza como si estuviera muy avergonzado.

"Es un sueño muy estúpido, ¿verdad?"

Leonardo se sorprendió un poco al oír la pregunta pero tomó la barbilla de su hermanito levantando su cara y le respondió:

"Por supuesto que no, Mikey" – dijo Leonardo al travieso con voz plenamente convencida – "esa clase de razones sólo demuestran que eres un chico muy especial, lleno de optimismo y buenos deseos. En vez de sentir vergüenza deberías estar orgulloso de ti mismo hermano porque yo estoy muy orgulloso de ti hermanito"

"Entonces… ¿no estás enojado conmigo Leo? – preguntó la pequeña tortuga al mayor.

"¿Por qué debería estarlo Mikey?" – cuestionó Leo frunciendo el ceño.

"Es que… como has visitado todos los mundos en los que acostumbro esconderme de la realidad, estaba convencido que pensarías que soy un tonto, un cobarde o tal vez alguien que carece de sentido, que no soy digno de que ustedes me quieran…"

"Miguel Ángel por favor, no digas eso, me lastimas. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo te pueda considerar poco digno de ser amado? Métete bien esto en la cabeza Miguel Ángel: todos nosotros te amamos tal y como eres. No puedes imaginarte lo afortunado que me siento de que alguien tan lleno de grandes cualidades como tú sea mi hermano" – Leonardo finalizó abrazando a su pequeño hermano con suavidad lo cual le aseguraba que no podía dudar de las palabras que le habían sido dichas.

"Gracias Leo, perdona que haya podido dudar del cariño que me tienes, creo que en el fondo sabía que me comprenderías, por eso sólo quise mostrártelo a ti. Tú eres uno de los pocos seres en este mundo que tiene un gran corazón, el mejor de todos" – expresando su gratitud y su cariño al mayor Mikey lo abrazó con fuerza por un largo rato.

Pasado el momento Mikey pensó en sus dos hermanos restantes.

"Creo que es hora de despertar hermano" – pensó Mikey en voz alta – "Donatelo y Rafael deben estar preocupados por nosotros"

"Si…" – acordó Leonardo cuyos pensamientos al igual que los de su pequeño hermano se habían centrado, en parte, también en las dos tortugas ausentes – "pero, creo que podemos aprovechar la oportunidad y enfrentar tus pesadillas, para que te deshagas de ellas de una vez por todas hermanito"

"¡¿Quieres que me enfrente a mis peores pesadillas?" – preguntó Mikey con inquietud – "No... no sé si pueda hacerlo"

"Mikey, yo estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo, así que ten valor. Si por ti mismo no puedes lograrlo yo te ayudaré. La realidad… tal vez no pueda cambiarla para que tú y los demás puedan disfrutarla pero lo que sí puedo, debo y quiero hacer es ayudarte a aceptarla combatiendo las pesadillas en tu mente, para que superes esos miedos de una vez por todas" – Leonardo apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Miguel Ángel para infundirle valentía.

"¡Tienes razón Leo!" – exclamó Mikey – "¡Vamos!"

Al terminar Mikey de hablar los alrededores se rompieron como si estuviesen hechos de cristal, cayendo en grandes trozos a los pies de ambos ninjas. Segundos después los pedazos volvieron a unirse reflejando una de las pesadillas de Mikey.

El escenario descubría un callejón, dentro de esta pesadilla Miguel Ángel se soñaba a sí mismo solo, lleno de golpes y heridas. El responsable del mal estado del travieso era Hun, la situación era desesperada pues el malhechor se disponía a darle el golpe de gracia al más joven quien se encontraba tirado en el piso. Hun se acercaba lentamente a él haciendo sonar uno de sus puños contra la palma de su otra mano.

Al estar cerca de la pequeña tortuga Hun levantó el puño para dejarlo caer con toda su fuerza sobre el rostro de Mikey, pero el único blanco que encontró fue el piso. Leonardo había levantado a su hermanito apartándolo del camino del puño del gigante.

"¡Vamos hermanito!" – animaba el mayor al menor ayudándole al mismo tiempo a ponerse de pie – "¡Podemos vencerlo!"

Mikey asiente y en sincronía con su hermano mayor dan un enorme salto y dan una potente patada al rostro del jefe de los Dragones Púrpuras quien cae de espaldas al piso totalmente inconsciente.

El escenario se rompió de nuevo pero volvió a levantarse con un nuevo aspecto. En esta ocasión se formó la imagen de un laboratorio, en esta pesadilla Mikey se encontraba encerrado dentro de una jaula que colgaba del techo desde ahí podía observar como Bishop diseccionaba a sus hermanos uno por uno hasta que morían.

Al ver a Bishop acercarse con un bisturí en mano hacia un Rafael inconsciente, Mikey comenzó a llorar, pero en el momento en que menos se lo esperaba la puerta de la jaula se abrió gracias al corte de una katana.

"¡Adelante hermanito enfréntalo!" – Leo dijo mientras miraba a Mikey con firmeza y confianza – "tú eres un gran ninja, ¡acaba con él!"

Miguel Ángel descendió empuñando al mismo tiempo sus chacos atacando con toda su fuerza a Bishop.

"¡NADIE LASTIMA A MIS HERMANOS!" – gritó Mikey utilizando hábilmente las armas que formaban parte de su persona, haciéndolo retroceder, arrinconándolo y aprovechando la oportunidad golpeó los tobillos de Bishop haciéndolo perder el equilibrio para propinarle un gran puñetazo en el rostro. El malvado caía al piso derrotado.

Mikey se acercó a Leo advirtiéndole: "Falta la peor de todas, la que siempre me hace despertar gritando lleno de miedo"

Los alrededores se levantaron una vez más pero en esta ocasión parecía que se reconstruían con mucho más cuidado solidificándose para perdurar por un tiempo más prolongado, la última y más terrible pesadilla de Miguel Ángel se manifestaba frente a ellos. Leonardo conocía casi de memoria esta pesadilla, era la que perseguía con más encarnizamiento la mente de su pequeño hermano. Cuando Mikey lograba calmarse se la narraba su hermano detallando y describiendo todos los horrorosos detalles con viveza e intensidad, contagiando a veces al mayor del pavor del que era víctima en esas espantosas noches.

Al terminar de reconstruirse la obscuridad envolvió a ambos hermanos, en medio de las tinieblas se escuchó la profunda e inconfundible voz de Shredder.

"Así que eres el último enemigo que tengo" – los pasos se escuchaban acercándose más y más. Cuando Saki se acercó lo suficiente se observaba que venía acompañado de Leo, Rafa y Donnie. En esta pesadilla los hermanos de Miguel Ángel lo traicionaban, se unían al enemigo y lo asesinaban.

"¡NO!, ¡NO!" – Mikey retrocedió despavorido – "¡no se me acerquen!"

De inmediato, antes de que Mikey se rindiera ante el pánico, sintió que su verdadero hermano mayor lo abrazaba por la espalda dulcemente para tranquilizarlo y le decía: "Mikey, estoy aquí, contigo. Tú sabes perfectamente que te amamos y nunca te haríamos daño"

Miguel Ángel sintió el valor recorrer todas las fibras de su ser, se separó suavemente de los brazos de Leonardo acercándose al grupo. Con voz llena de convicción gritó: "¡Ustedes no son mis hermanos, sólo son un producto de mis miedos! ¡Mis verdaderos hermanos jamás me traicionarían!… así que… ¡FUERA DE MI VISTA!"

Al desaparecer las falsas tortugas Shredder quedó solo pero aún así se acercó a los dos hermanos con paso lento y amenazador.

"Yo me encargo Leo"

Leonardo retrocedió un poco.

"¡Estoy harto de tener pesadillas, voy a acabar contigo de una vez por todas Shredder!"

Lanzando un grito para comenzar la batalla, Shredder se abalanza sobre Miguel Ángel quien lanza sus chacos contra la cabeza de Saki, Shredder alcanza a desviar el arma con un rápido movimiento de sus garras, pero el segundo par de chacos se encontraba tan cerca del primero que Shredder no con siguió esquivarlos y le golpeó de lleno en la frente haciéndole arquear la cabeza hacia atrás.

Los chacos rebotaron hacia arriba pero no cayeron al piso pues Miguel Ángel los atrapó en el aire y rodeó el cuello de Saki saltando sobre él y aprovechando el impulso y el peso de su cuerpo lanzó el cuerpo de Saki por encima de su cabeza. Shredder se estrelló contra el piso de bruces y antes de que el villano pudiese levantarse Mikey ya había recuperado su otro par de armas.

"¡TE ATREVISTE A TOCARME FENÓMENO, TÚ MORIRÁS!" – bramó Shredder.

"¡VEN POR MÍ SHREDDER!" – gritó Mikey mirando a Saki directamente a los ojos – "si es que tienes las agallas"

Al escuchar a su pequeño hermano gritar con valor infinito aquellas palabras Leonardo no pudo evitar sentirse lleno de orgullo y sonrió mentalmente.

Shredder una vez más se acercó a Mikey, pero esta vez lo hizo a gran velocidad esperando tomar por sorpresa a Miguel Ángel. Dando un gran salto y con el puño cerrado intentó hundir sus filosas garras en el pecho de Mikey, el travieso demostrando toda su capacidad para la lucha se hizo a un lado con una rapidez que igualaba a la de su oponente y tomando a Shredder por la nuca estampó la cabeza de Saki en el piso y antes de que Shredder pudiese ponerse de pie Miguel Ángel rompió sus garras de metal con uno de sus chacos.

Después de haber roto parte de la armadura de Saki Mikey retrocedió un poco esperando el contraataque, pero Shredder ya no se levantó su cuerpo comenzó a deshacerse como si fuera una estatua de arena atacada por un gran ventisca, en cuanto no quedó nada de él Mikey suspiró aliviado y satisfecho.

Leonardo se acercó a su hermanito y le dijo: "Buen trabajo Mikey estoy orgulloso de ti, te has deshecho de las horribles pesadillas que te acosaban, eres admirable"

"Todo se los debo a ustedes Leo, Donnie me dio la oportunidad de estar aquí contigo, Rafa siempre me ha dicho que debo ser fuerte, decidido… y tú nunca dejaste de confiar en mí" – se sonrió Mikey – "pero creo que debo despertar y decírselos en persona"

"Vámonos Mikey"

"Si" – en cuanto Miguel Ángel pronunció esa palabra en el mundo real abrió los ojos y se levantó – "¿Leo?" – al sonido de su voz preguntando por su hermano mayor, Rafa y Donnie que estaban tratando de acceder a su mente trabajando con la computadora la abandonaron, se acercaron a él sin poder creer lo que miraban.

"¡MIKEY!" – fue lo primero que escuchó el travieso al despertar y lo primero que sintió fueron dos pares de brazos que lo abrazaron llenos de alegría y entusiasmo – "¡Por un momento creímos que nunca te volveríamos a ver despierto hermanito!"

"Perdónenme chicos, no fue mi intención hacerlos pasar un mal rato, lo lamento" – se disculpó Mikey sonriendo tristemente.

"Ya no te preocupes por eso Mikey" – mencionó Donatelo con sinceridad – "lo importante es que ya has regresado con nosotros"

"¿Estabas preocupado por mí Rafa?" – preguntó Mikey viendo a su hermano de rojo pegado a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"¡Vuelves a hacer una pregunta tan estúpida como esa y yo personalmente te vuelvo a noquear Mikey!" – respondió Rafael gruñendo. Mikey se sonrió, el ya conocía la respuesta sólo quería hacer reír a Rafael.

"¿Y Leo?" – preguntó Mikey.

"Aquí estoy hermanito" – respondió el líder contestando la pregunta del travieso a la vez que entraba en la habitación – "¿Estás bien?"

"¡Mejor que nunca!" – exclamó el travieso lleno de júbilo – "jamás volveré a tener pesadillas"

Viendo los rostros de Donatelo y Rafael llenos de asombro Mikey dijo lleno de orgullo: "Derroté a Shredder dentro de mi mente"

"¡Felicidades hermanito!, al fin eres libre…" – expresó Donatelo un poco aliviado después de lo sucedido con su invención – "no me hubiera perdonado nunca que por mi causa nunca hubieras despertado"

"Donnie… tal vez este mal que yo lo diga… " – indicó el travieso – "pero… tal vez deberías pensar un poco menos con la cabeza y un poco más con el corazón"

"De ahora en adelante lo haré hermanito" – respondió Donnie con un guiño.

"Tengo una pregunta" – señaló Miguel Ángel.

"¿Cuál?" – preguntaron sus tres hermanos.

"Ahora que dormí muy bien y descansé mejor… ¿aún debo asear mi habitación?"

**Una semana después…**

En medio de la noche Leonardo escuchó que la puerta de su habitación se abría lentamente, pero al no sentir ninguna presencia maligna o algún peligro abrió sus ojos un poco más, distinguiendo en medio de la obscuridad la silueta de su hermano menor.

"¿Mikey?"

"Si hermano, soy yo"

"¿Por qué estás levantado Mikey?" – preguntó Leonardo con inquietud pensando que tal vez Mikey había vuelto a ser presa de las pesadillas.

"No puedo dormir hermano… me siento solo" – respondió Mikey abrazando una de sus almohadas.

Leonardo se sonrió tiernamente y dijo: "acomódate hermanito" y se hizo a un lado.

Mikey se metió debajo de las cobijas y se acurrucó cerca de Leonardo pegando su cabeza al plastrón de su hermano.

"Gracias Leo, esto era lo que me hacía falta… escuchar los latidos de tu corazón, ahora si puedo escucharlos. Suavemente, me inducen a dormir… parece que me están diciendo: te quiero"

En menos de un minuto Mikey dormía profundamente abrazado por Leo quien también disfrutaba del suave y tibio abrazo de su pequeño hermano.

**FIN**

**No saben cómo agradezco que hayan seguido esta historia hasta su conclusión, espero que el final haya satisfecho a todos, como fue la primera historia más o menos larga que escribo tenía muchas dudas acerca de la continuidad preguntándome a cada minuto: ¿Tiene sentido?, pero las amables palabras que han dejado las personas que se tomaron un minuto o varios para estampar su valiosa opinión me han hecho sentirme muy feliz. GRACIAS.**


End file.
